Fresh Laundry and Ink
by TheThistleQueen
Summary: Assistant Professor Lottie Fraser has her hands full between helping needy professors and the impending threat of the escaped Sirius Black. Add some very unprofessional feelings for a particular DADA professor, and she might just lose her mind. Updated once or twice a week.
1. An Introduction of Sorts

**Hello and welcome to the first installment of "Fresh Laundry and Ink." I hope you at least somewhat enjoy this chapter, and I would greatly appreciate reviews!**

* * *

I stared at myself in the small mirror that hung on the wall of my new home. It was strange to see myself back in traditional robes, especially robes this nice. I turned to the side and tugged on the eggplant-colored fabric, letting out a breath. This was definitely going to get in the way once classes started. A knock sounded on my door, startling me from my musings. Grabbing a ribbon, I reached back to tie back the curly mess that was my hair as I moved to answer the door. Standing outside grinning at me was none other than Rubeus Hagrid, one of the professor whom I would be assisting this school year.

"Hullo, Hagrid!" I greeted, leaning slightly on the solid wooden door. "Time already?"

"Well, no," he said, fiddling with his umbrella. "But it's time fer me to go get the first years, yeah? I was wonderin' if you'd help oversee the older students, what with Sirius Black on the loose. Albus was wantin' as many professors as possible for protection."

"Of course I'll help. Just please tell me I won't be working with Snape or Trelawney," I replied, moving inside to grab my wand. Hagrid chuckled.

"I can't promise that, Lottie." I groaned. That meant I would likely be dealing with one, if not both. It's not that I couldn't stand my colleagues. It's just that if given the choice between spending twenty four hours with one of them or having to face a basilisk, I'd probably take my chances with the basilisk. Still, I closed and locked the door to my quarters and began the long walk down to the train station, talking amicably with Hagrid about his lesson plans for the year.

* * *

"Yes, but Hagrid," I interrupted as we approached the station, "have you considered that perhaps the students will be too afraid to open the textbooks to actually finish the assigned reading?"

"If they are, they need to just toughen up," he chuckled. We glanced at where the other faculty members were all gathered already, and I made a mental note of my partner options. The heads of houses seemed to be exempt from this duty, thank Merlin, so Snape was out of the question. I ducked behind Hagrid as Trelawney looked our way. My dislike for her was not mutual.

"The train's coming!" Poppy exclaimed. I made eye contact with Rolanda Hooch. I shifted my eyes to Trelawney, then back to her. She gave a slight nod of understanding, and a silent agreement was made. As the train pulled in, I gave Hagrid's arm a squeeze and moved to stand near Rolanda, narrowly avoiding Trelawney. The train came to a stop, and students began to file out almost immediately.

"FIRS' YEARS, THIS WAY!" Hagrid bellowed above the noise, gathering the frightened eleven year olds to him as the older students all but trampled them.

"Please form orderly groups for the carriage rides to the castle!" Rolanda yelled, gesturing toward where Poppy and Trelawney stood with the first of the carriages. I watched as the students scuttled about, all abuzz over the excitement of the train ride. A Patronus had been sent midway through the ride to inform those at the castle that a Dementor had infiltrated the train searching for Sirius Black and had happened upon none other than Harry Potter. Obviously, this was cause for excitement, but as a faculty member and supposed responsible adult, it was my job to help calm the students.

Rolanda had finally gotten a group large enough for a carriage, comprised of a handful of older students and a good deal of what were probably second years. A quick glance told me that the older students were Gryffindors, while the others were a mix of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Interesting how no Slytherin students were intermingling, but that was nothing new.

As the students boarded the carriage, I turned my head to see how many more students we'd need to come back for. Standing amongst what appeared to be the last few stragglers was a somewhat familiar man. He looked a bit worse for the wear, his robes very clearly secondhand and his face weary. A few light scars covered his visible skin, and he carried a trunk. He quite obviously wasn't a student, seeing as he looked older than me. He must have been the new DADA professor. He looked up, and I saw his face more clearly. He had intelligent looking eyes and a kindly looking face. And he was just so familiar…. Oh, he smiled at me. I must have been staring. Nice one, Lottie. I politely smiled back, then turned back to the carriage, hoisting myself up.

Rolanda was engrossed in a conversation about Quidditch with one of the Gryffindors, a boy with dark hair and a copy of _Quidditch Weekly_ on his lap. I would have bet my entire life savings that he was a captain. And a Scot, by the sounds of it. I smiled at the slight Gaelic lilt to his voice, remembering how I'd been teased for my own speech patterns in school. I glanced around and noticed a young blonde girl staring quite pointedly at the front of the carriage. Oh no.

"What're you looking at?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't respond as I thought she might. She turned to look at me with large, clear eyes.

"I'm not sure, really. They look a bit like horses." My heart broke for her. The poor girl couldn't have been older than twelve. I smiled at her, and leaned in.

"They're called thestrals," I said softly. "Not everyone can see them, but they're there. I can see them too, though. What's your name, dear?"

"Luna," she replied, eyes flickering toward the thestrals again. "Why can we see them?"

"If you'd like, I'll gladly meet with you and tell you all about them sometime soon. You can come to my office and we'll have a nice talk with some tea and sweets, yeah? I'm L- Assistant Professor Fraser."

"That sounds lovely," she replied dreamily, smiling. I returned the smile and sat back, watching as she pulled out a copy of _The Quibbler_. Merlin help that girl, she must be teased like no else. Still, she was sweet. I certainly hoped she'd be in one of the classes that I assisted this year. I glanced at the thestrals and shuddered slightly; no matter how many times I saw them, they'd still give me the creeps. I knew they were sweet creatures, but there was just something about the way their skin moved that would always be a bit too strange for me to be comfortable with.

The carriage came to a halt in front of the castle, and the students began to shuffle out. I gave Luna a quick wave and waited for all of the students to be moving toward the castle before stepping down. Hagrid was on his way with the first years in tow, lantern swinging as they approached. I watched them coming and didn't notice as the next carriage got ever closer. I was tugged out of the way as the thestrals pulled into place, and I looked to see Rolanda laughing at me.

"Little out of it this evening, Lottie?" she asked as we made for the Great Hall, scanning the perimeter for anything suspicious. I chuckled.

"It's a big day," I responded, stepping into the beautiful hall. Even fifteen years later, I was still amazed by the beauty that was the Great Hall. I bid Rolanda a quick farewell as we both moved to our places at the staff table, her to a place beside Poppy and me toward my unfortunate seat beside Severus Snape. Thankfully, Hagrid was set to sit on my other side, but I did have to endure the Slytherin Head of House's dreary presence for the evening.

The feast began as usual, with the Sorting Ceremony led by Pomona for the evening due to Minerva's temporary absence as she spoke with Potter, and leading to a long speech by Albus. He went through the usual spiel, which had changed very little since my own days at Hogwarts, adding a bit about the dangers of Sirius Black and the presence of Dementors for this school year. Finally, he reached introductions.

"And now, it is my pleasure to introduce not one, but three new additions to our teaching staff. First, I'd like to welcome Miss Charlotte Fraser as our new Assistant Professor. She will be assisting a few of your other professors throughout the year, and will occasionally fill in as needed." I stood to receive recognition, ignoring a few inappropriate whistles from some boys at the Gryffindor table. As the polite applause faded, I returned to my seated position. Hagrid smiled at me, and I could see the excitement in his eyes as Albus announced his name. He stood to receive his applause, beaming as Harry Potter and friends cheered loudly for him.

"Finally, I'd like to introduce our new professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please welcome Professor Remus Lupin." As the man stood, so much made sense. Remus Lupin. I knew why he was so familiar now. He had been a seventh year when I was a first year. Granted, we'd never spoken, but he and his friends had been Gryffindor royalty, so of course I'd known who he was. What an interesting turn of events.

Albus ended his speech, and food immediately appeared on the table. Without wasting any time, I pushed my sleeves up, not wanting to ruin my lovely yet inconvenient robes by dragging them through gravy. I heard a snickering from beside me as I loaded my plate, and looked beside me.

"Amazing that a woman as small as you can manage to shovel enough food to feed a troll onto a single plate," Snape remarked snidely. I smiled in the most sickly sweet manner I could manage.

"We can't all survive off a diet of brussel sprouts and students' tears, Severus," I replied. Hagrid choked on his food, and I could see Poppy hiding a smile on Snape's other side. Snape frowned at me, and turned to discuss healing potions with Poppy, clearly put off. I smirked and turned to Hagrid to discuss what I would need to help him with tomorrow morning. It was sure to be a grueling first day.


	2. First Day on the Job

**Chapter 2! Wow! So much excitement!**

* * *

By five the next morning, I was out of bed, showered, and off to set up for the various classes. As an assistant professor, my primary duty was making sure that all of the actual professors had the proper materials for their lessons that day. I had a long list for the day, involving stops at Hagrid's hut, the greenhouses, the dungeons, and a handful of other classes. Thus the early start. Thankfully, one of the house elves had been kind enough to supply me with a very strong cup of coffee, which I clutched tightly as I made my way down to Hagrid's hut.

I grimaced as I checked the list. The Hippogriff wouldn't be too difficult to deal with, but I was certainly not looking forward to handling Bowtruckles. I'd spent a day or two getting acquainted with Hagrid's many pets, and Buckbeak was a personal favorite of mine. As I approached the dangerous creature, I set down my coffee and grabbed a rabbit from a bucket Hagrid left out. Buckbeak cocked his head and approached. I extended the rabbit, and he looked at me curiously. There was some recognition, and he took the rabbit slowly, allowing me to gently grab the small cord around his neck. I led him to the pen where Hagrid would keep him for the day, talking sweetly to him as we went. With that done, I turned toward the boxes where I knew Hagrid kept the Bowtruckles. Thankfully, all I had to do was count to ensure there would be enough for his class that day, but I still hated it. Bowtruckles weren't particularly dangerous, but they were certainly irritating. And creepy. They were far too insect-like for my tastes.

That being done, I turned back toward the castle, heading for the greenhouses. A glance at my list told me that all I had to do was place trowels and extra gloves in each greenhouse. Thank Merlin, I wasn't ready to go near any of the Snargaluff pods that I had heard Pomona talking about.

Trelawney's set up involved the placement of several tea cups and tea pots, as well as procuring bags of tea leaves from the house elves. Minerva had me collecting pocket watches and cages of doves for her classes, while Filius had merely asked me to find him a few steps for his podium.

By seven o'clock, I was heading to the dungeons, arms full with empty vials for Snape's classes. Unfortunately, he was there by the time I reached the classroom. He didn't look up as I entered, only instructed me to set the vials on a side table. I did so, and glanced at my list. I summoned the necessary materials and arranged them according to which classes would be using them, careful to avoid mixing in any dangerous ingredients with the first year's box of items.

"I'll be back to observe the sixth year class in the afternoon," I called as I left the room.

"Wonderful," I heard Snape drawl sarcastically. My, was I excited for that period. A quick look at my list told me that my last stop for the morning would be Lupin's classroom to help him wrangle a boggart. Great.

I knocked on the door of his class, waiting to enter until instructed to do so. I pushed the door open to see him staring down an enormous wardrobe, arms crossed. His robes were laid across his neat desk, leaving him in muggle attire, shirt sleeves pushed up to expose slightly toned forearms. I looked to the wardrobe, curious.

"Did you manage to move the boggart on your own?" I asked, not seeing anywhere else it could be. He chuckled.

"I was lucky enough that the boggart seemed to prefer the wardrobe from the staff lounge to its less spacious home in the tiny broom closet on the fourth floor. It's not quite what I'd hoped, seeing as it's going to be quite a pain to get rid of when I'm finished with it, but it will do nicely for now."

"Oh," I responded. I let out a breath and looked around. "Well. Is there anything else I can do for you R- Professor Lupin?"

"You can call me Remus," he replied, smiling. "We're colleagues. You aren't my student, Charlotte."

"Well, if I'm calling you Remus, you should call me Lottie." I crumpled up the parchment with my list on it and tossed it into the waste basket near his desk. I looked around at the classroom. He had opened the curtains to allow natural light into the room, and one of the windows was opened ever so slightly to let in a slight breeze. It was much nicer in here than it had ever been when I took DADA in school.

"Are you coming to any of my lessons today?" I turned to look at Remus, who had moved to lean slightly against his desk. I shook my head.

"Unfortunately, no. I've been doomed to aid with the sixth year potions lesson this afternoon rather than your class. However, I'll be with you on Tuesday mornings and Wednesday afternoons for the rest of the year," I explained. I mentally went over my weekly schedule one more time. "Actually, make that Wednesday for the entire middle of the day. I forgot that I'm slotted to be there for the fifth year class in the mornings."

"Wonderful," he replied sincerely. "I'm a bit out of practice when it comes to dealing with moody teenagers, and I could use all the help I can get."

We laughed, only to hear a bell begin to chime eight o'clock. I bid Remus a quick farewell and made my way to the Great Hall, stomach growling after three hours of running around on an empty stomach. In my hurry, I ran right into a student with the bushiest hair I'd ever seen. Stepping back, I took a look at her. She seemed remarkably distressed.

"Are you al-" I began, but she was running off again before I could finish. I shrugged and continued toward the staff table, eyes glued to the rather lovely looking fruit salad placed there. Before I could reach it, though, I was stopped by the Headmaster, himself.

"Good morning, Lottie," he greeted kindly, eyes sparkling. "How is your first day treating you?"

"Very well, Albus, thank you," I replied, eyes flickering to the fruit salad that Pomona was very quickly approaching. "I was actually just about to grab something to eat."

"Of course," he replied. "But I just wanted to let you know that we'll need you to fill in for Rolanda this afternoon. The Hufflepuff first years have a flying lesson scheduled, and Rolanda's come down with a bit of a cold. She should be up and running by tomorrow morning, but Poppy sent her for a day of rest."

"Oh," I replied, heart pounding. I wasn't terrible at flying, but there were so many things that could go wrong. And with a batch of Hufflepuffs? That was an injury waiting to happen. I smiled nervously. "I can do that."

"I know you can," Albus replied kindly. "That's why I hired you, Charlotte."

"Yes, well," I remarked ever so intelligently. Albus bid me farewell, leaving me with just enough time to scoop some fruit salad into a goblet and grab a warm muffin before I was off to Charity's class, where I would assist in her introduction to Muggle Studies. What a day today would be.

* * *

It wasn't until lunch that I had the time to sit for a moment, leaning back into the armchair I'd levitated from my small quarters into my office. Pulling my legs up beneath me, I inhaled deeply. One of the house elves had very kindly agreed to bring me a corned beef sandwich and some pumpkin juice from the Great Hall, and the smell was intoxicating. I began to lift the sandwich to my mouth, only to be interrupted by a knock on my door. I glanced from the door to the sandwich, then back to the door. I let out a sigh.

"Come in."

"Professor Fraser?" A familiar head of blonde hair peeked through the door, and I smiled.

"Hello, Luna. What can I do for you?" I asked, summoning a chair from the other side of the room and placing it opposite me. Luna came in slowly and sat down, the large chair dwarfing her small frame.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about the thestrals. My father's taught me a lot about some of the lesser known creatures, but I've never heard of thestrals before." I took in a deep breath.

"Would you like some tea? Perhaps half of my sandwich? It's corned beef," I offered, summoning the teapot, a few cups, tea leaves, and some sugar. I muttered a spell to fill the pot with water, and quickly brought it to a boil. I put the leaves in the pot to steep, handing Luna a cup. She took it gratefully, and very delicately took hold of half my sandwich. "Now, when did you realize you could see thestrals?"

"I thought I saw horses as a first year," she replied, watching as her cup filled with a strong peppermint tea. "But I suppose I was wrong."

"Thestrals are very kind creatures, Luna, but as I've told you, most people are lucky enough not to see them. However, some of us can, and it's because we've seen someone pass away." Luna blinked, and looked down at her lap. "Would you like to tell me about it? You don't have to." She didn't reply, merely taking a bite of sandwich. "If you'd like, I can start, and then maybe you'll feel ready to tell me your story?"

"Maybe," she mumbled, mouth full. I pulled a hand over my face and took a deep breath.

"When I was your age, we were still in the Wizarding War. You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters were in full swing, terrorizing muggleborns and anyone who sympathized with them. My family and I lived in a muggle town just outside of Edinborough. While I was home for the Christmas holidays, there was an attack on the town; the Death Eaters were sending a message, telling the Ministry that they were getting more powerful. My older brother, Joey, was an Auror, and he got my parents and I to safety before running off. I was your typical Gryffindor, though, and I thought I'd help him. I snuck out of the safe house and ran out into the chaos, looking for my brother. I wasn't paying attention, and I was almost hit. An Auror I didn't recognize pushed me out of the way, and as a result, she died. I crawled behind a bush and watched as the Aurors fell. None of them made it, not even Joey. I watched seven people die that day, and I've been able to see the thestrals here ever since."

Luna and I were both quiet for what seemed like ages. We ate our sandwiches in silence, neither of us daring to look at eachother until Luna finally spoke.

"I saw my mum die," she murmured. I looked up to see her looking straight at me. "I was very young, and I don't remember much of anything, but I did see it."

"I'm sorry," I said softly, reaching to squeeze the girl's hand.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Luna replied. "Do you miss him?"

"Every day," I responded. "But he died trying to protect people, and he will always be my hero because of that."

"I have to get to my next class," Luna said, standing slowly. She smiled at me. "Thank you for the lunch and the talk, Professor Fraser."

"It was my pleasure. Remember that my door is always open if you need anything, Luna."

I watched as she left. Well, that's one way to spend your first day, I thought to myself. Telling a student about your problems. Still, I got the feeling that Luna was a little off, and she needed to know there was someone else who understood. I checked my watch and groaned. Flying lessons. Wonderful. Well, at least they got me out of Potions with Snape.


	3. The Boggart

**Hello friends! Here we are with Chapter 3. As always, reviews are very much encouraged. I know at least fourteen of you have at least glanced at each chapter so far! Anyhow, please enjoy the third installment of Fresh Laundry and Ink.**

* * *

Being a teaching assistant was exhausting. I was up every morning at five, spent a good deal of the day running from class to class, and was busy until quite late every night. And on nights when I covered the Astronomy class, I honestly didn't sleep at all. I felt like I was just going to collapse, and it had only been a week. I was relieved when Saturday came, and I was able to finally get some sleep. Or at least, I thought I'd get some sleep.

"Up!" I exclaimed, still half asleep as I responded to a sharp knock on my door. I pried my eyes open and stretched. A glance at the clock told me it was only seven o'clock. I swear, if it was anyone other than Cornelius Fudge at my door offering me an Order of Merlin, I would punch them in the face. I grabbed a throw blanket and pulled it around my shoulders, not even bothering to fix my appearance in any way. I opened the door to an apologetic Remus Lupin.

"I'm so sorry to wake you," he said, carefully avoiding looking anywhere other than my face. What a gentleman. "But I really do need your help with something. Our boggart friend has decided that it prefers the cabinets in Sybil's classroom to the wardrobe, and she's hysterical."

"What did she see? An actual Seer who told her that she's a loony?" I quipped. Remus didn't laugh, and I sighed. "Give me five minutes to put on something other than my pajamas. I'll meet you there."

* * *

Five minutes later, as promised, I found myself climbing the stairs to Trelawney's classroom. I could hear her going on the whole way up, and was amused to see her clutching Remus' robes as he very awkwardly tried to console her.

"It was just horrible!" she wailed, pulling a bit of Remus' robes up to blow her nose. I choked back a laugh and he shot me a glare.

"I'm sure it was, Sybil, but Lottie and I are going to get it out as soon as we can. You just go ahead and see Poppy. I'm sure she'll have something to calm your nerves."

"Lottie?" Trelawney's head perked up, and she smiled as she saw me. She released Lupin and walked in her dramatic way toward me, engulfing me in her strange, flowing robes. "My dear, you can't imagine the horrors I've seen today."

"I'm sure I can't," I replied, narrowing my eyes as Remus smirked at me. Trelawney pulled away and grasped my face, studying me carefully.

"Why, I see something different in you," she noted, eyes wide. "Yes, something very important to your life has made itself known." She turned to look at Remus, then turned back, squeezing my face. "Something very, very important."

"Er, lovely," I responded, prying her hands away from my face. "Now Sybil, we really need to take care of this."

As if on a cue, Trelawney seemed to remember how distraught she was, and resumed her wailing as she made her way toward the infirmary. Remus and I exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter.

"We shouldn't laugh at her," Remus wheezed, leaning up to wipe a tear from his eyes.

"But she's just so ridiculous," I managed to say. I moved to grasp Remus' face, imitating Trelawney's very distinct speech patterns. "Something very important is coming, my dear. Very important!"

"At least she didn't leave bogeys all over you," Remus replied, wrinkling his nose. He murmured a spell to remove the bogeys in question. "Honestly, as a grown woman, you'd think she'd know how to use a handkerchief."

"How did the boggart get up here, anyway?" I asked, turning to look at the cabinet. "Boggarts aren't really the 'wander large open spaces' sort of creatures."

"A pair of red-headed troublemakers thought it would be amusing to put the wardrobe up here to frighten their Divination professor," Remus responded dryly, just the slightest hint of amusement still in his eyes. I chuckled. I had been acquainted with the twins in question. One of them had the audacity to try to pick me up in front of Minerva, who was very quick to assign a detention. Cheeky boys, those Weasleys, but altogether quite harmless.

We quickly decided that it would be best if we tried to confuse the boggart and trick it into going back to the wardrobe. We positioned the wardrobe accordingly, and with a nod of approval from Remus, I opened the cabinet. The boggart noticed me first, and immediately took the form of an awfully large acromantula, hissing and dripping venom.

"Riddikulus!" The acromantula became Celestina Warbeck in a horrible set of fuzzy black robes. Before the boggart could change, Remus got it.

"Riddikulus!" Celestina Warbeck became a gnome in a long blonde wig.

"Riddikulus!" The Fat Lady.

"Riddikulus!" Snape as an old woman. I let out a laugh and looked to Remus for an explanation. "Mr. Longbottom gave me the idea."

"Riddikulus!" Snape in lingerie.

"That's just disturbing!" Remus cried as he shielded his eyes, quickly changing it to Trelawney in a bathing suit.

"That's not any better!" I complained. Trelawney became Aberforth Dumbledore, and we both dissolved into laughter. The boggart seemed completely distraught, and fled into the nearest enclosed space, which, according to plan, was the wardrobe. Still laughing, Remus locked the wardrobe and collapsed against it. I joined him, and the two of us shared in our mirth for a bit.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed like that," Remus chuckled. "What on earth possessed you to conjure up Severus Snape in lingerie?"

"I guess I'm just very creative," I replied, leaning my head back against the wardrobe. Remus laughed again.

"It's a pity there's such an age difference between us. I feel we might have been friends in school if we were closer in age." I snapped my head to look at him in shock.

"You remember me from school? I was just a first year when you graduated!"

"Well, I distinctly remember a tiny little girl completely going off on James Potter when he tried to climb the stairs to the girls' dormitory. And that tiny little girl by the name of Charlotte had the curliest red hair I'd ever seen."

"He should have known better!" I exclaimed, and the two of us laughed. I grinned at Remus. "Maybe now that the age difference is a bit less pronounced, we could be friends."

"I would like that very much," he replied, smiling kindly at me. "But only if you promise that I'll never have to see Snape's bare arse again."

"I can't make that promise, Remus," I replied seriously. He let out a snort.

"What on earth am I getting myself into?"

* * *

"Hey Professor Fraser, are you coming to the Gryffindor tryouts tomorrow? It's a tradition for all Gryffindors to come watch!" I smiled at the student asking, Mr. Seamus Finnigan.

"But of course. I do have to support my former house, don't I?" I replied as I attached the visual aids for the day to the blackboard. Remus had been out sick for a few days, so I had been covering his classes. The class, consisting of third year Gryffindors and Slytherins, was evenly divided between cheers and groans.

"No wonder she gives out more points to them than the other houses," Blaise Zabini muttered.

"I heard that, Zabini," I snapped, and his eyes widened. "And you're wrong. I've actually given the most points to Ravenclaw these last couple days. However, I have taken the most points from Slytherin for quips like that, Mr. Zabini. Five points from Slytherin for that, and another five for the rather rude note about Professor Lupin that I intercepted earlier in the lesson."

The Gryffindor students snickered, and as the bell chimed, they began to pack up their belongings, all abuzz regarding the upcoming Quidditch match. A couple weeks had passed since Remus and I had dealt with the boggart, and I was just as exhausted as ever, but I had grown more used to the exhaustion. I'd taken to having lunch in the DADA classroom with Remus on Wednesdays, and the two of us had become fast friends. He was a bit more reserved than I, but I could still pull him out of his shell. Amidst all the chaos of the school, it was nice to have someone to talk with.

"Professor Fraser?" I looked up to see Harry Potter standing in front of me, looking just like a younger version of his father.

"What's up, Harry?" I asked, taking a seat and gesturing for him to pull up a chair. He sat quickly.

"I was just wondering if you knew when Professor Lupin would be back?"

"You aren't enjoying my lessons?" I sniffed in mock hurt. Harry looked frantic for a moment before I cracked a smile. "Joking, Potter. I'm not entirely sure, to tell you the truth, though it should be soon. Is there something you needed? I'd be more than happy to try to help. I may not be your permanent professor, but I'd like to think I'm somewhat knowledgeable about the dark arts."

"No, I was just wondering," he admitted. I smiled kindly at him.

"You know, I was a first year when your parents were in their seventh year." Harry's eyes brightened.

"Really?"

"Indeed I was. On my first day at Hogwarts, I told your father off for trying to sneak up the stairs to the girls' dormitories to see your mum. He took it very graciously," I said. Harry laughed. "You should get going, Mr. Potter. I can see your friends waiting for you."

Harry looked back, and sure enough, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were impatiently waiting. I gave a little wave, and the two thirteen year olds turned pink. Harry laughed.

"See you at tryouts, Professor."

* * *

Later that evening, I found myself standing outside Remus' door, arms full of parchment and a large selection of chocolate in my bag. I wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with him, but Poppy had assured me that he was no longer contagious, only quite tired. I figured he might like to know how his classes were managing without him, and I knew he couldn't resist chocolate.

"Just a second," he called in a weary voice, and I immediately felt bad for disturbing him. Still, it was too late now. The door opened ever so slightly to reveal a haggard Remus in holey pajama pants and a jumper. He smiled ever so slightly when he realized it was me. "Hello, Lottie. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I bring lesson reports and edible happiness," I replied, and his smile widened. "Are you well enough for a short visit?"

"From you?" Remus asked. "Always."

He moved aside and I entered his quarters, taking a quick glance around as I did so. It was very tidy, as was to be expected from Remus, and felt very much like a home. Stacks upon stacks of books very neatly placed on a variety of shelves, and a few picture frames sat on side tables here and there. Remus gestured toward a low coffee table that sat in front of an ancient looking sofa, and I sat, placing the parchment on the table. I dug through my bag to pull out a large bar of Honeydukes milk chocolate. I broke it, handing half to Remus and keeping the other half for myself.

"It amazes me that you're able to put up with any year above first years regularly," I remarked, and Remus chuckled. "No, really. The first years are all too nervous to question anything, but it seems like all of the others are on a mission to stall the class as long as possible to avoid getting their assignments."

"Let me guess: the fifth year Gryffindors managed to avoid the essays on Inferi by bringing up whether or not Gilderoy Lockhart enchants his hair."

"He obviously does!" I exclaimed. "But yes, you'd be correct. How did you know that?"

"They tried it on me just last week to try to avoid discussing the more advanced shield charms," he replied, breaking off a piece of the chocolate and popping it in his mouth. He closed his eyes in delight. "Honeydukes is my favorite."

"Honeydukes is everyone's favorite," I remarked, biting straight into my piece of the chocolate. Remus looked horrified. "What?"

"You did not just take a bite out of that."

"Is there a problem with me just taking a bite?"

"It's sectioned off into perfectly sized pieces!" Remus protested, gesturing to the small, perfect square he'd broken off. I grinned evilly at him and raised my piece to my mouth again, making a point of biting off the biggest piece I possibly could. Remus scoffed at me.

"What can I say, Remus? I live for chaos," I laughed. He laughed along with me.

"You know, my best friend used to say that," he pointed out, then froze slightly as if he'd let some big secret slip. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok to talk about him being your best friend, Remus. He wasn't always who he is now," I said softly, neither of us needing to say the name we were both avoiding. Remus moved slightly, and my hand fell from his shoulder back to my lap. We were both silent for a moment. "I'm sorry if I overstepped a boundary."

"That's quite alright," he replied stiffly, still not meeting my eye. "I appreciate the chocolate and the lesson reports, Lottie, but I really am quite exhausted. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get some more rest."

"Of course, Remus." I mentally chastised myself for sounding so dejected. I picked up my bag and bid him an awkward farewell, hoping I hadn't ruined my new friendship.


	4. A Birthday Surprise

**Welcome back! Firstly, thank you to those who followed/faved the story and reviewed! You guys are the best. Additionally, there seems to be some confusion regarding age. I don't believe that I mentioned Lottie's age, but I intended for her to be around 27, which would put Remus appropriately at the age of 33, as he is during the third book. If I mentioned Lottie being younger somewhere else, please let me know so that I can go back and fix it. That being said, without further ado, here's the fourth installment of our story! Enjoy!**

* * *

I was not grouchy upon waking up that morning. In fact, I was downright chipper. Why? Simple: it was Halloween and, therefore, also my birthday. So the best day of the year. In addition to all of that, I was set to chaperon the Hogsmeade trip today, meaning I got to leave the Hogwarts grounds for the first time since mid-August. Sitting up in bed, I noticed a few parcels had been dropped off at the foot of my bed, and I giddily made to open them.

The first was from my parents, and contained a lovely letter along with a new set of very nice quills and one of Mum's famous treacle tarts. The next came from my former coworkers in the Ministry's Education offices. They had sent a lovely framed photo from the previous year's Christmas party, in which I had dressed up as Santa Claus. In the photo, I was flipping off the camera as everyone laughed, the very picture of holiday cheer. The last was from Sybil Trelawney, who had, admittedly, grown on me, and contained my very own crystal ball, "just in case you ever embrace your gift." I chuckled and re-wrapped the gifts, setting them gently on a chair before getting ready for the day. While I was technically chaperoning, I was still allowed to my own devices during the day, and was therefore able to schedule a birthday lunch with my best friend since my first year of school. It was certainly going to be a lovely day.

* * *

"Hullo, Harry!" I greeted as I passed the boy in the hall, still beaming. He looked at me glumly.

"Hullo, Professor."

"What's got you down on this glorious Halloween day, Mr. Potter?" I asked, and Harry scowled.

"I can't go to Hogsmeade because my uncle wouldn't sign the stupid permission form," he grumbled, kicking at the ground. I immediately felt sorry for the poor boy; the first Hogsmeade trip for everyone in his year, and he couldn't go.

"Did you speak with Professor McGonagall? Maybe she-"

"She said no, I asked already," Harry interrupted."Now I'll be stuck in the Common Room all day, writing that bloody Potions essay…"

"You know, Professor Lupin is going to be in the castle all day," I pointed out, remembering that Harry harbored a certain fondness for Remus, and that Remus also enjoyed the boy's company. It took him a moment, but I could see Harry making the connection. He noticeably brightened, and shot me a grin.

"Thanks, Professor Fraser!" He started hurrying off toward Remus's office, obviously in a much better mood. I smiled to myself; what a great person I was to help someone out on my birthday. Ok, maybe I wasn't that great, but it felt good to know that I was able to brighten the poor boy's day. Harry turned back just before he reached the end of the hall. "And happy birthday, Professor! Hagrid told me."

"Thank you, Harry!" I sang, absolutely glowing. Merlin, I loved birthdays.

* * *

Two hours later, I was squished into one of the smallest booths in the Three Broomsticks, a foamy mug of butterbeer clutched in my hands as a very tanned Jenny told me all about her recent trip to India with her fiance, Will.

"Honestly, Lottie, it was amazing," she gushed as she passed me the photographs of the two of them in brightly colored robes. The couple in this particular photograph laughed as an elephant stuck its trunk between them to grab the fruit in Jenny's hand. I smiled, feeling only the slightest tug at my heart.

I was happy for Jenny. I was happy for all of my married and engaged friends, really. It was just difficult to be twenty seven - well, twenty eight now - without any prospect of love anywhere on the horizon. I was by no means bitter, and it usually didn't bother me, but I sometimes worried that I'd end up like Minerva: Merlin knows how old and living alone with cats - or as a cat, in her case.

"So tell me more about Remus." I blinked once, startled from my thoughts, and looked up to see Jenny smirking slightly over her drink.

"Oh, he's a wonderful friend to have," I said, smiling. "Really, he's brilliant. Teaching with him is wonderful, you know? He really knows what he's talking about, and he knows how to handle the students. And we've had some great laughs! I mean, he's no replacement for you, but it's nice to have someone to joke about Severus Snape with. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without Remus."

"Oh, Remus is so wonderful," Jenny mimicked, altering her voice to make it high and dreamy as she batted her eyelashes and clutched her butterbeer to her chest. I shoved at her elbow, causing her to spill a little bit of her drink on herself.

"It's not like that," I said, a bit too enthusiastically, apparently, as a table of my students turned to look at me. I nodded at them and they all giggled. I turned back to Jenny, lowering my voice. "Remus is a friend. I don't think of him that way! Besides, it would be highly inappropriate to get involved with another professor."

"If you say so," Jenny responded, smirking. "But you know, I haven't seen you smile so much while talking about a man since that guy from our sixth year. And you know what, Lottie? That was eleven years ago."

"I've dated since then!" I retorted, flushing a deep red. "I've dated tons of guys!"

"Yes, but has it ever really been more than just a few dates and maybe a shag here and there?" Jenny asked. I opened my mouth to correct her, only to realize that she was right. I took a sip of my drink in defeat. Jenny turned serious. "I worry about you, Lottie. Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Can we not talk about this on my birthday?" I mumbled. Jenny's eyes bugged open.

"Of course! That's the reason we're here! Merlin, I'm sorry! I almost forgot to give you this." I watched as Lottie fumbled around in her enormous bag for a moment, eventually giving up and summoning what she needed. A brightly wrapped package appeared in her hand, and she handed it to me eagerly. "From me and Will. Well, I picked it out, but Will financed it partially. Actually, all the way. But I wrapped it."

I chuckled at my friend's blithering as I gingerly opened the package. Out slid an absolutely beautiful hair clip. It was made of warm looking gold that had been beaten into the shape of a rose, with small pearls inlaid to emulate drops of water. I looked back up at Jenny, mouth agape.

"I can't accept this, Jen. It's too much."

"Pish posh," she replied, obviously pleased that I liked it. "You know Will's been making quite a lot this year what with his promotion. Besides, I figure you're going to put your hair up at my wedding, and I'd much rather you use this than a dingy old ribbon. So it's kind of like an investment for the wedding."

"Thank you," I said quietly, smiling at my best friend. "Speaking of the wedding, what happened with the caterer?"

"Oh, don't even get me started on that idiot."

* * *

As I rounded up the last of the students, a group of sixth year Slytherins who'd tried to hide in the Hog's Head to avoid getting dragged back to the castle, I made sure to check my bag again for my gifts. I'd stopped at Honeydukes to grab a nice bar of chocolate for Remus and some acid pops for Hagrid, who had been kind enough to bake me a birthday cake. Granted, it had been a week early and it tasted slightly like dog hair, but it was the thought that counted. When we did get back, though, the castle was abuzz.

The moment we set foot inside, my small group of students dissipated into the madness, and I was left on my own to figure out what was happening. Through all the chaos, I noticed a favorite student of mine, and I gently grabbed her arm.

"Luna, what's happening?"

"Sirius Black is in the castle," she replied, slightly more alert than usual due to the panic. "He went after the Gryffindor portrait. Everyone's supposed to go to the Great Hall. Do you think he's come for Harry Potter?"

"Of course not, Luna," I replied, not quite believing myself. "Go on ahead to the Great Hall. Stay with your house prefect, do you hear me? If you wander off and something happens to you, I will take two hundred points from Ravenclaw."

After ensuring that Luna was in good hands, I turned my eyes back to the crowds, desperately searching for another staff member. Finally, my eyes fell on Minerva, and I carefully pushed my way toward her.

"Where have you been?" she exclaimed, obviously irritated. I winced slightly at her tone.

"I was picking up stragglers in Hogsmeade, making sure nobody managed to sneak away for the evening. Minerva, what can I do?"

"For now, just try to maintain order in the Great Hall," she instructed, then grimaced. "Filius is trying, but he's having a bit of trouble."

"Of course," I replied before turning to push my way toward the Great Hall with students, careful to stop and help up any younger students who had fallen in the chaos.

The Great Hall itself was an absolute mess. I could barely hear my own thoughts as students yelled over each other, some arguing and others just trying to hear what their friends were saying to them. Poor Filius was desperately trying to get the attention of the crowd, shouting as loud as his little voice would let him as he stood on the staff table, face turning purple from the effort. I took in a deep breath and started to push my way there, stepping on the table myself. I turned to the mass of children.

"Uh, students?" I called. No response. I tried again, this time louder."Students, please…" still nothing. Irritated, I drew in a deep breath, held my wand to my throat, and shouted as loudly as I possibly could. "OY! LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE BUGGERS!"

That shut them up pretty quickly, my voice reverberating off the walls due to the effects of the spell. I kept the wand to my throat and looked to Filius for instructions. He spoke, and I repeated his words for the students to hear.

"Everyone needs to remain calm and report to their house tables for the time being. Until Professor Dumbledore returns, as do the rest of the faculty, we need to maintain order. If you notice anyone missing, please report them to myself or Professor Flitwick immediately. Do not panic, and for the love of Merlin, do. Not. Shout. Are we understood?'

The students all muttered an affirmation before shuffling to their house tables, the previous ear-splitting noise reduced to a softer buzz as students spoke quietly amongst themselves. Filius looked at me gratefully before heading off to check on his own house. I remained at the staff table, wand at the ready. I could see the other faculty members slowly returning to the Great Hall, any stragglers in tow. I snickered as a young Hufflepuff couple entered in varying states of undress, accompanied by a slightly pink Severus Snape.

Soon enough, everyone was back, and the rest of the faculty had joined me at the head table. With Percy Weasley stationed at the door, we were able to discuss our options.

"We could send them all home," Pomona suggested, wringing her hands in worry. "Perhaps we could get the Hogwarts Express here soon enough and inform all of their parents…."

"We can't just send them home, Pomona," Minerva exclaimed. "The Ministry would have a field day. And besides, the train wouldn't arrive for hours."

"We could just let them return to their dormitories and station professors there for the evening," Filius offered.

"But the Gryffindors can't get back into their dormitory until the Fat Lady returns or we find a replacement portrait," Rolanda said.

"We could have them all sleep here." The rest of the faculty turned to look at me. "I mean, there's enough room, and it would only be for the night. There's only one entrance, so if some of us stayed here with the students while the rest of us were out searching for Black, they'd be safe."

"And what happens if one of us encounters Black? Are we all to risk facing a mass murderer one on one, Fraser?" Snape questioned, his voice dripping with contempt.

"We patrol in pairs, perhaps even trios," I replied, eyes narrowing. "Or is that still too frightening for you, Severus?"

"I think Charlotte's suggestion is ideal," Albus interrupted before Snape could reply, giving me a look of approval. "We'll divide into teams. Remus and Charlotte will stay with the students, while the rest of us will group accordingly and begin the search. If Sirius Black is in the castle, we can find him."

Not twenty minutes later, the students were all settling down in sleeping bags, the only light coming faintly from the ceiling above. Remus and I sat across from each other at a small table that had been left for us just in front of the doors. Our wands sat on the table, ready should we need them, and two steaming cups of coffee sat before us.

"I've never much liked coffee," Remus remarked, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he took another sip. "But I suppose hot chocolate won't do much to keep me awake through the night."

"It won't," I agreed. "But it is delicious. Which reminds me, I got you a small gift today."

I pulled the bar of chocolate from my bag, and Remus smiled at me.

"Aren't you supposed to receive gifts on your birthday, not give them?"

"Who tol-"

"Harry."

"Of course he did." We were quiet for a moment.

"Aside from all of this, how was your birthday?"

"It was actually quite lovely," I replied, smiling. "I was able to spend some time with a very good friend of mine."

"I'm flattered, Lottie."

"You're not my only friend, you twat," I laughed quietly, smacking him lightly on the bicep. "My friend Jenny from school. We had butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks and she harassed me about my lack of love life."

"Yes, well, your options are quite limited by your current profession," Remus replied. "I know there are a few students who are of age, but that would be highly inappropriate."

"You are remarkably cheeky tonight, Mr. Lupin!"

"Perhaps a fellow professor? I know Severus hasn't had a girlfriend, well, ever, and- oof!"

Remus rubbed at the spot on his arm that would more than likely bruise. Still, he grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. There was a brief moment when the two of us just sat in comfortable silence, smiling at eachother, until it was ruined by the sound of a couple fourth years trying to engage in amorous activities. I sighed and rose from my seat to reprimand the students in question, feeling a bit warm as I walked away. Maybe Jenny was on to something.


	5. In Which Lottie Loses Her Marbles

**Hello again, friends! I'm so glad that people are showing an interest in Lottie's story. I'm not really sure what else to say, so here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Sirius Black wasn't found that night, which was both a blessing and a curse. Still, things had been tense since then, and students and faculty alike were distracted. I'd had to stop Hagrid from accidentally unleashing a cage of newborn acromantulas on a class of first years. In addition to the stress of that, it seemed like the Hogwarts professors were needier than ever, and I'd been rising earlier and earlier every day, and getting to bed later and later. I was at wit's end with all of the preparation and grading, and on top of all of that, I'd been standing duty during Gryffindor Quidditch practice every morning. Because the Gryffindor captain was an absolute nutter, that meant that I was to be finishing all of my class preparation by six o'clock to be at Quidditch practice on time.

The Wednesday after the incident with Sirius Black, I found myself snapping at students during Remus' class. I made a poor Hufflepuff girl cry, and honestly, I didn't even care. Remus excused the class somewhat early, and turned to me.

"Care to chat with me over lunch about what the hell that was?" I opened my mouth to reply and, for some reason, be it the exhaustion or the stress or simply all of the pent up emotional turmoil I'd been suppressing, I burst into tears. Remus seemed startled at first, but recovered quickly enough to close the door and move me to his office, where I found myself curled up in a large chair, bawling my eyes out.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry, R-R-Remus," I stammered between sobs, blowing my nose quite loudly into a handkerchief he'd handed me."I d-don't know w-w-what's c-come over m-m-m-me."

"It's alright, Lottie," he replied kindly, setting a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of me. I grasped it and tried to sip it, coughing slightly as it scorched my throat. "Now could you please tell me what's going on with you?"

I took a minute to collect myself, wiping away the last of the tears and snot before I tried to explain myself.

"I really am sorry, Remus. I suppose the stress of it all just got to me. I've been awake for almost seventy two hours, I'm constantly running around the castle all day, and to top it off, I have Dementors breathing down my back now. Do you have any idea how much it gives me the willies to see them just off the premises, lurking? I suppose it all just got to be a bit too much. i'll be fine, though. I can handle it."

"Perhaps you should take the rest of the day off," Remus suggested, and I snorted.

"Please. And give Snape the satisfaction? You know he tried to talk Albus out of hiring me, right? He said that Hogwarts didn't need an assistant professor, and that I'd be begging to quit in no time. Ironically, he runs me around more than anyone now, but I couldn't possibly take the day off, Remus. I'd rather die than give him the satisfaction."

"Point taken," Remus laughed. I smiled slightly, feeling myself grow more calm now that it was just he and I chatting in his office, sipping on hot chocolate. I wasn't quite sure whether the warm feeling came from the drink or from being around him, but I figured that wasn't really a question I should dwell too much on."By the way, I have something for you."

I watched curiously as Remus disappeared into his closet briefly, shuffling around some before emerging with an old looking hard cover book. As he approached, my chest tightened.

"I'm sorry it isn't wrapped, and it's a bit late, but...happy birthday, Lottie." He handed me the book, and I clutched it tightly. It was a very, very old copy of a book by a muggle author that I loved dearly: _The Hobbit_. Tears stung at my eyes as I ran my hands over the cover of the book, worn with age. I looked up at Remus in shock. "I remembered you mentioning it once."

"Thank you, Remus," I replied sincerely, reaching up to wipe away a tear. He smiled at me, and, for some reason that I'm still not quite sure of, I set down the book and reached to embrace him. Remus stiffened at first, but relaxed after a moment, moving to wrap his arms around me.

He smelled clean, like fresh laundry and ink, with just the slightest hint of chocolate. There was something else, too; something just a little spicy, but altogether very nice. And he was warm, too. It was very comforting to be there, my chin resting on his shoulder and his arms holding me in place. I wouldn't mind waking up like this, with Remus' strong arms holding my waist, my lips pressed against his neck. I closed my eyes for a minute, and picturing that very thing, and letting my mind wander toward what may have come before that scene.

That particular thought startled me from my state of bliss. This was inappropriate. Remus was my colleague, not some man I'd met at a bar. I couldn't start to think of him like that. No matter how kind he was or how wonderful he smelled, he could only be my friend. I swallowed my feelings and pulled away somewhat reluctantly, reminding myself that I needed this job. Remus still smiled at me, and I awkwardly squeezed his shoulder with one hand.

"You're a wonderful friend, Remus," I told him, sitting back in my seat and taking another sip of my drink, hoping he'd write off the slight blush as a result of my recent meltdown. "I'm not sure where I'd be without you."

"Probably shouting at some poor student who'd crossed your path on your way to the kitchens," he replied, and I groaned.

"I've been awful today, haven't I?

"The worst," he assured me, ducking as I tossed my scarf at him. "And now you're getting violent!"

"Am not," I retorted, this time sending my spoon his way. He narrowly avoided it, raising an eyebrow at me. I lowered my gaze. "Ok, maybe a little. But it's your fault!"

"How old are you, Lottie?" Remus teased. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"You should know better than to ask a lady how old she is, Remus. It's rude."

"Who said you were a lady? Ow!"

"Serves you right for being mean to a woman who was crying just minutes ago! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Remus rubbed at the spot where the coin had hit his forehead, suppressing just the slightest smile. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

"Oy! What do you think you're doing?" I shouted at the two Slytherin boys who were tossing a book back and forth over the head of one Neville Longbottom. They saw me and immediately froze, the book falling to the ground. I approached and their eyes turned to the ground, mumbling something about just teasing.

"Five points from Slytherin." They groaned, "Each. If I catch you harassing another student again, I'll triple that. Now get to class before I decide to give you detention, too."

The two boys scrambled off, leaving Neville and I alone in the corridor. I bent down to pick up the book, glancing at the cover: _Medicinal Uses of Common Flowers_. I smiled slightly, remembering that while Neville wasn't particularly gifted when it came to academics, he absolutely excelled in Herbology.

"Where are you off to this morning, Neville?"

"Muggle Studies," he muttered, not meeting my eyes as he accepted his book back.

"Well, I'm heading there, myself. Professor Burbage is meeting with the Ministry today as an expert on Muggle artifacts, so I'll be covering her classes for today. Let's just walk there together, and you can tell me about some of the cool things you can do with flowers, yeah?"

Neville smiled shyly at me, and began talking excitedly about how many plants in his grandmother's garden could be used for healing potions as we made our way to class.

* * *

I was startled from my brief, unplanned nap by a banging on my office door. I closed my eyes tightly once before opening them again, calling to my visitor that I'd be just a minute. Running my hands over my face, I checked my watch and noticed that I'd slept through dinner. Ah, well. I'd be fine. When I did open the door, I was greeted by none other than a very frustrated Hermione Granger.

"Hello, Hermione," I greeted, smiling down at her. "What can I do for you?"

"Please tell me you know when Professor Lupin will be back," she plead, looking remarkably anxious. She reached up to fiddle with a strand of hair nervously. "I don't mean to complain about a professor, but Professor Snape completely diverged from Professor Lupin's syllabus and I just can't handle the change, Professor Fraser! I have so much on my plate and-"

"Slow down, Miss Granger," I interrupted. I opened my door wider and gestured for her to come inside. Hermione flopped down on the chair in front of my desk, seemingly growing more and more anxious the more she thought about Snape's divergence from the lesson plan. "Now how did Professor Snape change the lesson plan?"

"He's teaching us about werewolves!" she cried, tears of stress welling in her eyes. "And we've been assigned an essay! I don't have the time for an essay! There already aren't enough hours in the day, you know? I just - I-I-I-"

Hermione broke off her sentence as she collapsed into a puddle before me. Well, it appeared that I wasn't the only one who needed some sleep and a few days off. I opened a small jar that I kept on my desk and pulled out a few individually wrapped chocolates, handing them to Hermione. She accepted one and put it in her mouth, sucking on it as she continued to sob.

"I can speak with Professor Snape," I assured her. "I'm sure Professor Lupin won't actually make you all write the essay."

"But I've already done all the research," Hermione wailed, nearly choking on her chocolate. I quickly disguised my small laugh as a cough; my, this girl was Type A.

"Hermione, perhaps you should spend the weekend resting," I suggested, and she shook her head vehemently.

"I have too much schoolwork, and there's the Quidditch match tomorrow, and-"

"Alright! I understand. Though maybe you could drop one of your nine o'clock classes?"

"But we're already in November!" she complained, tears subsiding. "And the Ministry allowed me to use the Time Turner for a reason. I don't want them to think I'm just playing around with it!"

"I assure you they'd think no such thing," I replied, handing her another chocolate. "But I can recognize a lost cause when I see one, Miss Granger, and I know that nothing I say will convince you to drop any classes. Will you please promise that you'll get some rest, though?"

"I can try," she replied, wiping away the last of her tears.

I bid the somewhat more calm Hermione a good evening, then turned to lock my door as I left on my mission. Yes, mission. The situation was that serious. Well, maybe it wasn't, but I was furious. Who did Severus Snape think he was, changing other teachers' lesson plans? I never once changed a single lesson plan, even if it was as ridiculous as Trelawney's instructions to have her third years stare into a crystal ball for what seemed like the third week in a row. He had no business deciding what Remus' classes should be learning, especially when he decided to give assignments.

As I approached the dungeon, I could still feel my blood boiling. Professional Lottie knew that I should approach this calmly. Lottie, Defender of Students, was too outraged to listen, though. I burst through the door, my eyes scanning the office quickly before they fell on a barely-affected Snape. I narrowed my eyes and advanced toward him.

"What do you think you're doing, barging into my office unannounced?" he drawled, raising an eyebrow as though I was merely a small irritation, like an ant crawling near his dinner plate.

"What do you think you're doing, changing Remus' lesson plans?" I shot back, hands on hips. "I had a student come to me in tears because they were so overwhelmed by your unauthorized changes."

"Perhaps Miss Granger should learn to be more flexible," he replied, eyes cold and unforgiving. "And if you'd done your research, you'd see that lycanthropy is, in fact, a part of the syllabus."

"But not for quite some time! I would never in a million years dream of changing another professor's lesson plan while I filled in for them, especially in a course in which I was not hired to teach."

"Need I remind you that you are not, in fact, a fully fledged professor here, Fraser?" Snape spat, obviously bitter about the last bit of my comment. I'd heard the rumors about him being turned down for the position year after year, and felt a small bit of accomplishment at having gotten to him. Still, it did sting a bit to hear his response. "You are merely here as an assistant, which does, in fact, make me your superior."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" I laughed without humor, face flushing. "I bet you'd like to think that you're superior to not only me, but all of the other professors here who don't meet your racist, ignorant, Slytherin pureblood bullshit standards."

"You'd do well to watch your tone with me," he snapped, the slightest bit of color rising in his pallid features. "You have no authority. Remember that. The next time you come barging into my office to insult me, I swear I'll have your position terminated."

"Albus wouldn't stand for it," I shot back. "I am completely within my right to give you a good telling off. Merlin knows nobody else will! And you sorely need it, Snape. The disrespect you've shown not only to myself and your students, but to your colleague-"

"You think I've somehow disrespected Lupin by altering his lesson plans? Please. If anything, he's disrespected himself by choosing not to teach about lycanthropy earlier on and by allowing himself to become so close with a woman several years his younger, who also happens to be his colleague."

"What are you insinuating, Severus?" I asked darkly. He smirked as he realized he had hit a sensitive spot with me.

"I'm not insinuating anything, Charlotte," he responded, obviously pleased at having won this round. "I'm just making an observation that, to the average person, may seem like two members of the faculty are forming a somewhat inappropriate relationship. It'd be a pity if the professor were to lose his position for, ah, taking advantage of the assistant professor."

I gaped at him for a moment, too angry to form a coherent sentence. Unsure of what else to do, I huffed and turned on my heel, absolutely boiling with rage, and also with a bit of concern. Though Snape was obviously just trying to get under my skin, he had a point. I needed to squash whatever romantic feelings were starting to develop before it cost either Remus or I our jobs.


	6. Lottie vs Tree

**Sorry it's been a while! Very busy week for me. I'll try to post another soon!**

* * *

"He can't speak to me like that!" I seethed, pacing before the desk angrily. "I'm just as much a member of this faculty as he is! I may not be a fully-fledged 'professor,' but I certainly do more work than _he_ does! I'm not wrong, am I, Albus?"

Albus smiled slightly and gestured for me to have a seat. I glanced at the chair, then back at him. Upon seeing that he was more so telling me to sit than he was offering for me to sit, I begrudgingly plopped down in the seat, foot bouncing away to relieve some of my jitters.

"While I agree that Severus shouldn't be altering the lesson plans of another professor, he is correct in some ways. While you do so much, and all of the faculty immensely appreciate your help, you're still only an assistant professor, Charlotte. I know that you only had the best interests of the students in mind, but you should have come to me with your concerns first, rather than bursting into Severus' office."

I felt a flush rise in my cheeks, and I looked down to where my hands sat on my lap, twisting around themselves anxiously.

"I understand, Albus," I replied after a bit, still not meeting his eye. "It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't," he replied kindly. I looked up, and he pushed a small dish toward me. I looked inside, and saw an assortment of brightly colored acid pops. "I find that when one feels the need to raise their voice, it's easiest to avoid it by putting something in one's mouth. Preferably something delicious and sugary. You might want to take a few, my dear, considering the Quidditch match is tomorrow. I seem to remember a certain Gryffindor student many years ago who was banned from commentating due to some, ah, harsher language being shouted at the Slytherin team."

"Well, they deserved it," I laughed, picking out a few of my favorite acid pops. "Thank you again, Albus. And you'll speak with Severus about the lesson plans? I mean, he jumped ahead to werewolves of all things!"

"I most certainly will," Albus replied calmly, though I could have sworn I saw a quick shadow pass through his eyes when I mentioned werewolves. Still, it was gone in under a second, and for all I knew, I could have imagined it.

I bid Albus farewell, and began making my way back to my quarters. I passed a window, and stopped to look out on the grounds for a moment. It was raining something terribly, and far off in the distance, I could see the dementors floating eerily about, searching for their prey. There was a full moon tonight, and I could just barely see a part of it through the storm clouds. A dementor passed by, and for a moment I could see its silhouette against the stark white of the moon. I shivered. I certainly hoped they found Black soon, because I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle knowing the dementors were lurking about.

Just as I turned to leave, I heard what sounded like the howl of a wolf. It was strange, though. I heard notes of pain and fear in the wolf's cry, giving it an almost human quality. I looked out to see if I could spot the poor beast, but the rain obscured any view of the ground I might have had. Reluctantly, I pulled away from the window and continued on my way to my room, thinking of the lovely night of sleep I'd finally be getting.

* * *

I had always loved Quidditch matches. Always. I could never play myself, but I loved to watch, and I loved putting in my two cents. Therefore, it seemed like a natural thing to wake up that morning and pull my old school scarf out of my wardrobe. A quick glance outside told me that it was still raining away, which meant that I'd most certainly be fighting to contain my hair. I pulled it back tightly, tying it off with a length of gold ribbon and murmuring a quick charm to hold the knot tightly.

As I made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast, the students were all abuzz with excitement regarding the first match of the season. It had been meant to be between Slytherin and Gryffindor, but seeing as the Slytherin seeker was a bit soft in the head and thought it would be a good idea to approach a Hippogriff, Hufflepuff would be taking over. As I passed a group of Ravenclaws, I could hear them arguing about whether or not it was worth it to go to the match.

"We're not even playing! Why would we walk all the way to the Quidditch pitch in the rain for a team that isn't even ours?" grumbled a girl with short, curly red hair.

"Cedric's playing, though!" her friend argued, a girl I recognized as Cho Chang. "And I told him I'd go!"

"He'd never know if you weren't there," reasoned a third girl. "Statistically speaking, the chances of him looking into the stands and noticing that you aren't there are very low."

I hid a smirk as I got out of hearing range of the group. Typical Ravenclaws, using statistics to get out of going to a Quidditch match. Just before I made it to the staff table, I noticed the Gryffindor team deep in conversation. The Weasley twins, being the Weasley twins, saw me and grinned, ignoring what their captain was saying.

"Hey, Professor!" one of them called, I think Fred. "I see you're already rooting for the winning team!"

"As a former student from Gryffindor House, it's my duty to show my support for my team," I replied, moving closer to the table. I turned to the captain. "How are we feeling about this match, Wood?"

"Splendidly," he replied in a flat tone, obviously irritated at having been interrupted. I grinned.

"Wonderful!" I exclaimed, then lowered my voice as I leaned in closer. "It'd be a shame if we lost to Hufflepuff, of all houses. Embarrassing, really."

"You've got that right," Alicia Spinnet laughed.

"It's a shame Slytherin can't play," Angelina Johnson muttered.

"You'll get to them eventually," I replied, patting her on the shoulder. "And when you do, I'll be sure to rub it in Professor Snape's face the moment Mr. Potter here catches the snitch and wins the match."

"Well, you seem very confident in the team," a Weasley twin noted.

"Yes, well, I've been on dementor duty for a good deal of your painfully early practices," I noted, shooting Oliver a glance. "As much as I would love to sleep in, I'm at least confident in Gryffindor's ability to win. Your captain may seem like a crazy person, but I'm sure his nagging will pay off."

"Thanks, Professor," Oliver replied, smiling ever so slightly. "Now, if you don't mind…"

"Of course," I replied with a "continue" sort of gesture.

* * *

Not twenty minutes later, I was accompanying students to the Quidditch pitch, eyes open for dementors or anything else unseemly. I could see the stands slowly filling up, the students and staff safe from the rain due to the help from a few expert charms on Filius' part. As I got closer, I noticed an empty seat up by the commentator's box and made a beeline for it. Was I planning on living vicariously through Lee Jordan? Of course I was.

"Hi, Professor Fraser," Lee greeted cheerily as I sat down. "Excited for the match today?"

"Of course I am!" I responded with a grin. "I've got to support my students, haven't I? And you know, Mr. Jordan, I was a commentator back in my days at Hogwarts. I've heard you're doing a fine job as my successor."

"I'll bet you didn't hear it from Professor McGonagall," he laughed.

I sat back as he began welcoming the crowds, trying to keep spirits up despite the weather that day. I could see the teams congregating far below, the yellow and red standing out through the darkness of the rain. I took a moment to look around at the students. Quite obviously, I saw quite the pack of Gryffindors, all excited to support their team. A handful of Slytherins had wandered out, if only to avoid the boredom of being stuck inside on this rainy day. The Hufflepuff students, loyal as ever, were congregating near the front of the stands, all proudly supporting their housemates. I wondered if those Ravenclaw girls had shown up. I looked across the pitch, eyes narrowed against the rain as I searched for the tell-tale hints of blue. For a moment, I thought I saw an animal of some sort in the stands. Maybe a dog? I blinked, though, and it was gone.

The match was actually quite thrilling. While it was difficult to see the action at times, Lee's commentary kept things interesting, if not always completely fair. Still, he seemed to be much politer than I'd ever been, though that could've been because he passed notes frequently with a Hufflepuff girl who happened to be on the team. Yes, I noticed when my students had little crushes on each other. Merlin knows they think their professors are blind, but I certainly am not. Remus wouldn't gossip with me about it, but sometimes I could get the slightest bit of an opinion from him.

I was in the middle of wondering whether or not poor Angelina Johnson would ever confess her feelings for her Quidditch captain when I heard screams. I frantically searched the pitch, only to see a human form spiraling downward. Before I could so much as get a hand on my wand, Albus had stopped the player's descent. A quick glance told me that it was Harry who'd fallen. Knowing the students would begin to panic, I hopped over the fence around the commentator's booth and grabbed the microphone from Lee's hand.

"Attention students: please proceed back to the castle in an ord-"

"Dementors!" someone screamed, and the students went into a frenzy.

"Please, just get back to the castle!" I shouted into the microphone, willing them all to behave. "And try not to trample each other in the process!"

I made to escort the students back, but Minerva stopped me.

"You and Rubeus should do a sweep of the grounds," she instructed, eyes flicking back and forth from me to the mass chaos. "It seems the dementors have overstepped their boundaries, and I worry as to what would happen if another student came into contact with one."

"So Harry…?" I asked, and she nodded grimly.

"While I'm not entirely certain yet, it seems like the most logical answer. We'll find out once he's up again. He's already being taken to the hospital wing."

"Poor boy," I murmured. I bid Minerva farewell, and gently pushed my way through students toward where I saw Hagrid waiting for me. He looked worried out of his mind, like a mother whose child had just run off in Diagon Alley.

"I hope Harry's alright," Hagrid worried as we walked, eyes peeled for any shadowy shapes. "Why does it always have to be him? Why couldn't it be the Malfoy boy for a change?"

"That would just make life too easy for us," I replied, a chill running through me as we moved closer to the forest. Hagrid snorted.

"Yeah, Harry's really had an easy life."

"Hagrid, if I could take half of that poor boy's problems as my own, I'd do it in a heartbeat," I said seriously. "No child deserves the lot Harry's been given."

We continued walking, searching high and low for any sign of a dementor. After what seemed like ages, we'd circled the castle four times with no results. I walked with Hagrid to his hut, gave Fang a nice scratch behind the ears, and started to make my way back inside. I needed a cup of tea. I needed a very strong cup of tea. I needed a very strong cup of tea with some very strong whiskey in it. As I passed the Whomping Willow, something caught my eye: a mangled broomstick just under the aggravated branches. I stared for a moment, fighting with myself.

"Don't go get that broomstick, Fraser," I muttered, eyes never leaving the object in question. "Harry'll need a new one anyhow." I took a deep breath, willing myself to walk away. "Damn it."

I found myself sprinting for the broom, carefully dodging the swinging branches of the livid tree. I snatched it up and turned on my heel. However, I turned just a hair too quickly, and I fell right onto my front. Broom still in hand, I crawled on my belly away from the branches, not caring about the excessive amounts of mud and grass being ground into my robes. Just as I thought I was clear of the tree, I felt tendrils wrapping around my calf. They slapped against the skin and I cried out, knowing I'd have some nasty welts there within the next few minutes. I tugged once, then twice, and finally resorted to casting a quick curse on the branch in question.

Finally freed, I pushed myself up off the ground and thrust the hand with the broom into the air in victory. I turned back to face the Whomping Willow.

"Take that, you stupid pile of twigs!" I screamed, spitting out a bit of grass that had worked its way into my mouth. "You couldn't catch me even if you tried! You know why? Because I'm Charlotte fucking Fraser, and I will turn you into firewood, bitch!"

"Um, Professor?" I turned quickly to see the Gryffindor quidditch team, sans Harry, staring at me. Their expressions were an interesting mix of confused, horrified, and amused. Oliver Wood looked frightened as he continued. "We, um, thought we'd come looking for Harry's broom. I guess you found it…."

"I will give Gryffindor twenty points if you all swear to never speak of this again," I said in the most threatening voice I could manage. They all nodded solemnly, and I tossed the bits of broom to Alicia Spinnet. "Wonderful. Now get back inside before I take those points away. And for the love of Merlin, make sure someone's there when Potter wakes up."

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of Remus! But hey, don't worry; I have some fun things planned for future chapters. Patience is a virtue, dear readers!**


	7. The Insane Woman

**I felt bad about not posting for a while, so I thought I'd give a bonus chapter today. A pretty great bonus chapter, too, if I do say so myself. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was thrilled to find on Sunday evening that Remus would be back to teaching the following morning. My morning madness seemed just that much more bearable when stopping by Remus' class was part of the routine. Also, after the crazy weekend, I very desperately needed to talk to him. There was just something about the way he spoke that never failed to calm me down. He also seemed to know exactly what to say to keep me from doing anything that might get me sacked. Therefore, it seemed only natural that Sunday evening after dinner, I found myself with a tray prepared by the house elves, on my way to my friend's quarters.

"Just a moment," I heard from inside after I knocked. He sounded tired, as he always did after he came down with something. For a grown man, he had a surprisingly poor constitution. Maybe I'd talk with Poppy later in the week about giving him some sort of preventative serum. The door opened, and I was faced with a haggard looking Remus. He smiled tiredly at me, glancing at the tray in my hands. "Is that for me?"

"No, I was just going to make you watch me eat it," I replied, and he chuckled. I smiled at having made him laugh. "You missed quite a bit of excitement, Lupin. Care to let me fill you in while you eat?"

"I get the distinct feeling that you aren't going to give me much of a choice, Miss Fraser," Remus replied. I grinned.

"Damn right, I'm not. Now scooch aside and get comfortable. This soup is hot and if you keep chatting me up in the doorway, it'll get cold."

"I'm chatting you up, am I?" I blushed as I realized what I'd said.

"Ah, no. Not what I meant. Just let me in, you arse."

I made myself busy, gently pushing Remus down onto his sofa and levitating a few blankets onto his lap despite his protests that he didn't need them. The tray fit nicely on his coffee table, and I pulled an armchair so that he could put his feet up. Finally satisfied, I made myself comfortable on the other side of the sofa.

"I said mean things to Snape." Remus blinked at me.

"Why?"

"Because he assigned your classes to write an essay about werewolves and caused poor Hermione Granger to have an absolute meltdown." Remus stared at me for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. He looked down into the steaming mug of hot chocolate I'd been sure to include on the tray.

"Well, she shouldn't worry. I won't make them complete the assignment," he said evenly, a hint of something constricting his voice. Before I could inquire about it, though, he continued speaking. "How did the Quidditch match go?"

I retold the entire story, stopping just after Hagrid and I parted ways. Remus knew I was a bit off, but if I told him what I did to get Harry's broom, he'd think I was completely bonkers. Remus listened carefully, looking worried.

"And is Harry alright?"

"He's perfectly fine," I replied, patting Remus' blanket roughly where I thought his knee would be in a comforting sort of gesture. "He woke up surrounded by his teammates, though I'm sure his Gryffindor ego is a bit bruised from losing to Hufflepuff. Though obviously with a perfectly legitimate excuse!"

"If anyone knows about Gryffindor ego, it would be James' son," Remus laughed. "I remember once when Gryffindor lost to Hufflepuff on a fluke, and James was in a sour mood for weeks. He kept going on about dishonor and all other sorts of nonsense."  
"Quidditch is very serious, Remus," I said, sniffing a bit. "It's no laughing matter to see a quality team defeated by a bunch of overly friendly cuddlers. If Quidditch were a matter of who can be the most polite while passing gas, I'm sure Hufflepuff would deserve to win."

Remus snorted into his hot chocolate. Apparently, he inhaled a bit as well, as he started coughing and managed to drop the mug, scalding both of us. I hissed as the hot liquid made contact with my legs, while Remus let out a yelp and leapt off the sofa.

"Merlin, Lottie, could you warn me next time you're going to say something ridiculous?" he exclaimed, gathering the now wet blankets into a heap. I saw him wince.

"You know, I'm no Poppy Pomfrey, but I've gotten very good at healing burns. I've spilled more than my fair share of coffee on myself in my twenty three years."

"You aren't twenty three."

"Yes, but it's nice to pretend I'm not an old maid sometimes, Remus," I sniffed. "Now can I take a look at those burns? I noticed you wincing and-"

"I'll be fine Lottie-"

"I insist! It'll only take a min-"

"Really, Lottie, I'd rather-"

"Remus John Lupin, I swear to Merlin and Godric Gryffindor and Albus Dumbledore that I will bat bogey hex you once a day for the rest of term if you don't let me look at-"

"Take care of yourself first, and maybe we'll discuss you healing my burns." I narrowed my eyes at the stubborn man, trying to very hard to bend him to my will. Unfortunately, Remus was immune to my glares by now. I sighed dramatically.

"Fine. If you don't want to be blinded by my bare legs, though, you should probably turn around." Remus chuckled and obligingly did so, placing his hand over his eyes so as to mock me. I pulled off my robes and tossed them aside, leaving me in a dry blouse and some very well destroyed trousers. I winced as I started to wiggle them off, grimacing at the bright red and pink of my thighs. I inhaled once through my nose and held my wand to the burn areas, exhaling as I felt them cool. I saw the red fade to pink, and pink fade to lighter pink. The spots were barely visible now, and the pain was mostly gone.

I muttered a quick spell to dry the trousers, and started to shimmy them back on. However, I'd forgotten about the spot where the Whomping Willow had grabbed me, and as the fabric scratched against the welts, I'd hissed in pain. Instinctually, Remus turned to check on me, gently grabbing my calf as if to examine it.

"What's the matter? Did something-" He froze as he realized what he was doing. For the briefest second, his eyes trailed down from my face to where he held my leg in his hands. He dropped my leg and covered his eyes. "Do we need to go to the hospital wing? Poppy would-"

"I'm alright, Remus," I replied, feeling the heat rise in my neck and cheeks. I tore the trousers just above the knee to avoid having them rub the welts again and pulled them back on. "Just a bit of a previous injury. You can stop acting like I'm stark naked. My trousers are back on."

He uncovered his eyes and sat down on the sofa, again pulling my leg toward him

gingerly. He held my calf in his lap, carefully examining the injuries.

"How did this happen?"

"I had a bit of a run in with the Whomping Willow," I admitted sheepishly. "Y'see, I saw Harry's broom nearby after the match. I knew it was stupid, but I had to save it for him. I don't know what I thought it would help, but I had to. The bastard of a tree managed to get me at the last second, though. On the bright side, I got the broom!"

Remus looked at me for a minute, and then another, puzzled to no end. He opened his mouth, then shut it again, unsure of how to respond to my shenanigans.

"Also, I bribed the Gryffindor Quidditch team not to tell anyone about me screaming profanities at a tree."

Remus lost his composure, and laughed harder than I've ever seen him laugh before. He shook, and consequentially ended up shaking me as well. I waited it out as he continued, tears streaming down his face. After what seemed like ages, he was finally able to catch his breath, and he looked at me with the most ridiculously bright expression on his face.

"You are insane," Remus said plainly, the smile still in place.

"I should probably be locked up," I agreed, allowing the smallest grin. "But hey, at least I'm insane for a good cause."

"That you are," Remus agreed. We were both quiet for a moment as we looked at each other. Remus' smile softened a bit from amusement into something else, something I couldn't quite define. "You are the most insane woman I've ever met."

"And you certainly know how to sweet talk a girl," I joked, though I couldn't quite stop myself from smiling back sweetly. I was hyper aware of his thumbs absentmindedly tracing circles on my calf, and I felt like my lungs were shutting down. Realizing what was happening, I coughed, and the moment was broken. "So, Healer Lupin, will I live?"

"Most certainly," Remus replied, looking down and barely hiding the blush rising in his cheeks. "You took care of it quite nicely. However, you'll probably have some scarring."

"I'm alright with that," I said, swinging my leg out of his lap and restoring the small distance between us. "Scars are cool."

"You are insane," Remus muttered, and I swatted him in the chest. "Ouch!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, hands going to my mouth. "I forgot! Here, pull the jumper off so I can take a look."

"Lottie, I'd rather-"

"BAT BOGIES!"

"Fine!" Remus snapped, yanking at the jumper in question. I could see immediately that his burns were worse than mine. However, I also saw a good deal of other injuries. Most were just scars, some thin, like spiderwebs on his skin, others knotty and raised. What was strange, though, were the more recent injuries. Cuts and scrapes littered his skin, some obviously deeper than others. They were all scabbed over already, but they were still there. I took in a breath and reached to gently touch one of the larger wounds, careful not to put much pressure on it.

I looked up at Remus's face. "What happened?"

"Grindylow," he replied brusquely. "I didn't want to get my shirt wet while I transferred it to its new tank, and it managed to get me."

"But the scars-"

"You do realize that I was a good deal older than you when You Know Who was in his prime," Remus interrupted. "You might've still been in school, but I was fighting, Lottie."

"I forget about that sometimes," I murmured, removing my hands. "Which is strange to say, but I do. I'll be going about my day as usual, and something will bring back a memory, and I'll be shocked. It's strange now to think about what things were like then; so dark and dangerous." I shrugged, reaching for my wand. "But that was the past, just like your scars are old news. For right now, you have some nasty burns that need treating."

I worked mostly in silence, save for the quiet muttering of incantations. Remus' eyes were closed as I worked, though I couldn't quite tell if it was from pain or just exhaustion. The rain was back, gently pattering against the windows. I could hear the fire crackling, feel the warmth on my bare lower leg.

"Done." Remus' eyes opened slowly, and he raised a hand to his chest. He pressed down gingerly, and, upon finding that there was no pain, pulled his jumper back into its rightful place.

"You really are quite good at burn healing."

"Did you doubt me?" I questioned in mock offense, a hand going to my chest. Remus chuckled.

"Not for a moment," he replied sincerely, and I grinned. A clock chimed, signaling midnight.

"I should really get going," I said after a moment, ignoring the voice in my head that was begging me to stay a while longer. Remus nodded, and stood to walk me to the door.

"I forget too, sometimes." I turned to see Remus just behind me, eyes weary. "About before. I forget for a moment, and then I see Harry and I remember."

"I'm sorry," I replied softly, leaning slightly against the door frame. "I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you."

"His parents would be proud," Remus continued, not really speaking to me anymore. I raised my hand to gently squeeze his arm, offering a kind smile.

"And I know they'd be so thankful for how well you've been watching out for him this year." I slowly pulled my hand away. "Goodnight, Remus. Please get some rest."

"Goodnight, Lottie," he responded, his eyes boring into mine. I caught my breath for a moment, then turned and left the room, heart pounding.

* * *

**Will Lottie and Remus ever kiss? How long will Lottie believe the Grindylow story? Will Lottie risk her career for the possibility of- well, maybe not love, but a pretty great relationship? Find out in future chapters of Fresh Laundry and Ink!**


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Hello lovelies! Newest chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'b going to kill hib," I moaned, rolling over in bed and reaching desperately for a tissue. Apparently rolling over was too much physical activity for my diseased self, though, and I started coughing like mad. When I finally caught my breath again, I gave up hope of reaching the tissue and just decided that mouth breathing wasn't so bad at the moment. I wasn't sure what brought this on, but I figured I must've caught whatever Remus had had. This was pathetic. I couldn't work like this; I'd get snot in all of the potions ingredients, and I'd frighten Hagrid's creatures with my coughing. Still, I had to get to the hospital wing before I could get better.

Mustering all of the strength I had, I pushed myself out of bed and hobbled to the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of robes to throw on over my pajamas. I hoped since it was so early, there wouldn't be any students out to see me walking around in my slippers, hair wilder than ever. What a way to begin the day.

Shuffling along the corridor toward the hospital wing, I heard a scratching sound, and turned to look around for the source of the noise. After a moment of searching, I found the culprit: a big, ugly rat. Grimacing, I shooed it off into the dark and carried on with my journey.

Poppy was first surprised to see me, then quite concerned. After a series of diagnostic tests, she determined it was just a common cold. A nasty common cold, but a cold. She handed me a big bottle of something that smelled absolutely awful and sent me on my way with instructions to not even think about doing anything today unless it involved ungodly amounts of tea and some napping. Additionally, I was to report back first thing in the morning so she could make sure I was in good enough health to return to work.

This was ridiculous. I couldn't take the day off! Not to say that the professors were absolutely useless, but they'd all grown quite comfortable with me doing their grunt work. I could only imagine the types of comments Snape would be making all day after having to prepare his own materials for his classes. Still, spending the day curled up with a nice cup of tea didn't sound so bad.

"Professor?" Shit. Willing myself not to sneeze on whoever was speaking, I turned around. Luna smiled up at me. "You look horrid."

"Thadk you, Luda," I replied flatly. "I'b aware. Was there sobething you deeded?"

"Not really, I just saw you and thought I'd see how you were," she said in her dreamy fashion. "Will you be in your office for lunch today?"

"Dot today," I said, sniffing back some snot. "But if you deed sobething, I'b sure a professor could help you."

"Oh, no. I just wanted to stop in to talk. The newest edition of the Quibbler is out, and I thought you'd like to hear the article I wrote for it. It's about how freshwater plimpies can read human auras."

"You dow, Luda, I wod't be going to Hogsbeade dext tibe, so we could talk about it thed," I replied, feeling a bit bad about not seeing her much as of late. She was a bit of a loner, and I felt bad that people picked on her. Maybe I should introduce her to Neville Longbottom; I'm sure they'd hit it off.

"That sounds absolutely lovely," Luna said happily. "I have to be off, though, Professor Fraser. My shoes went missing again and I need to find them before everyone else is up. Get well soon!"

"Thadk you," I said, watching as she floated down the hall. What a strange girl. Still, I liked her.

* * *

_It was dark. I couldn't see much around me, save for what was lit by the candle I held. I felt around for my wand, but came up short. Damn. Ah, well. I walked forward, squinting as I tried to make out what was around me. I thought I could see a tree in the distance - yes, I definitely saw a tree. It looked identical to the Whomping Willow, but it was still, almost inviting me in. Strange. Still, I continued, feeling drawn to an opening in the trunk. The long tendril branches gently brushed over my shoulders as I walked, almost caressing me as I moved further._

_ Inside the Willow was a room. Actually, it was more than just a room. It was an office. Remus' office. I saw the grindylow in its tank, calmer than I thought possible. I heard rain, saw it streaming down the windows. I heard a door shutting, and I turned to see Remus, completely drenched._

_ "What on earth have you been doing?" I asked, my voice filled with concern. "You'll catch your death, letting yourself out there in this weather!"_

_ "I'm fine," he replied in an oddly calm voice, moving toward me. His arm went around my waist, gently pulling me closer. Despite being soaked to the bone, he was warm, almost hot, and his hands seared the skin of my lower back even through my robes. I drew in a breath; what was going on?_

_ "Remus, what are you…" I trailed off as his other hand came up to cradle my face, his thumb brushing over my cheek ever so slowly. My thoughts turned to mush as he pulled me even closer, our bodies pressed together and our faces just inches apart. He smiled at me, his hand moving from my cheek into my hair, tangling in the curls._

_ "Did you really think I'd let you keep pretending there was nothing between us?" Remus murmured, lowering his face and pressing a kiss against my neck. Quite against my will, my eyes fell shut and my head fell to the side. My arms subconsciously came up to wrap around his shoulders, fingers digging into him desperately. _

_ "Remus, we shouldn't," I managed to choke out at last, my breath shaky. Rather than reply, Remus pulled away from my neck and lowered his lips to mine. He pushed the robes off my shoulders, and I shivered. My resolve was gone. I made no protest as he walked me back, lifting me slightly so that I sat on his desk with him standing between my legs. I started to unbutton his shirt, but the buttons were slippery and wouldn't behave. Getting frustrated, I settled with just pulling it apart, some of the buttons popping off. Remus all but growled and pulled me forward on the desk, leaving no room left between us. My legs wrapped around his waist, and I felt his hands smoothly gliding along my back, unhooking my bra with practiced ease._

_ "Lottie," he muttered. I took in a deep breath and reached for his belt buckle. "Lottie, wake up."_

_ "What?" I continued fumbling with the buckle._

_ "Lottie, you need to wake up. You missed your check up this morning."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I saw Poppy standing over me, looking worried. It was still dark outside; it couldn't have been later than five thirty.

"How are you feeling?" Poppy asked, looking me over in her medical way.

"Fantastic," I muttered, my cheeks flushing. My hair was drenched with sweat, and there were goosebumps covering my arms and chest. Poppy held a hand to my forehead for a moment, then pulled it away and wiped the sweat off on her apron.

"Your fever must've broken," she remarked as an explanation for the profuse sweating. "And you were quite difficult to wake up. I must've forgotten to mention that most people report vivid dreams while taking this particular potion. Dreaming about something pleasant?"

"Quidditch," I said quickly. Poppy raised an eyebrow. "I've always wished that I could play Quidditch, you know. I dreamed that I was playing in the World Cup."

"Must've been a very intense match," Poppy noted. She checked over a few of my vitals before proclaiming me to be in good enough health to return to work. As soon as the door closed, I fell back on my pillow with a groan. It was official: I was losing my mind, and it was all because of Remus Lupin.

* * *

As time passed, I found myself increasingly more antsy around Remus, mostly due to the highly inappropriate, potion-induced dream I'd had starring him. I'd been making up excuses as to why I couldn't have our usual lunch together, choosing instead to wander down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid, being the kind man he was, never once asked what the reason for the sudden change in routine was. Instead, he welcomed me happily each day, and we chatted about students and beasts alike. Hagrid was far more willing to gossip with me than Remus ever was, and we passed several lunches discussing which students we thought would make cute couples.

"What about Harry and Hermione Granger? They're quite close, and I'm sure they'd be quite the power couple when they're older," I suggested, stirring my tea. Hagrid chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah. I've actually had my money on Hermione and Ron Weasley since the first day I met the two of them. They'll get married one day, and they'll have no idea that I've seen it coming before they even thought about dating." I laughed out loud.

"I've never seen two more different students in my entire life! It amazes me that they're even friends!" I exclaimed, thinking of how much nagging poor Ron would endure. "I'll make a bet right now with you. Five Galleons says they marry different people."

"That's a pretty steep bet," Hagrid replied.

"You have plenty of time to save up for when you're paying up. After all, they're only thirteen; they have plenty of time before they'll even be thinking about marriage."

"You've got yourself a deal." Hagrid extended his enormous hand to me, and we shook. "Start saving now, Lottie. Mark my words, I will win this bet."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! But hey, at least you guys got some pretty exciting stuff between Lottie and Remus, even if it was only a dream. How long will Lottie be able to avoid Remus? I suppose you'll just have to wait to find out!**


	9. The First Confrontation

**Hello my dears! I thought I'd be nice and post this a bit earlier than anticipated. I personally loved writing this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Professor Fraser?" I looked up from that day's edition of _The Daily Prophet_ only to see Luna standing in the door, smiling sweetly. I grinned at her.

"Hello, Luna! Please, come on in and make yourself at home. I'll grab some tea. Do you like Christmas biscuits? My mother sent me an enormous tin of them, and if I eat them all myself, I'll be the new Fat Lady." I stood and made myself busy, bustling around the office. I pulled the tin of biscuits from where I'd stashed them in my desk and set them gently in front of where Luna was just about to sit.

"I actually had something I was supposed to tell you, but I seem to have forgotten it," she said brightly. "I'm sure I'll remember it eventually, though. You know, Neville Longbottom had a Remembrall his first year, I heard. Dad's never much liked Remembralls. He says they're a load of-"

"I'm sure they have some merit to them," I replied, carefully cutting her off. I'd read the Quibbler once before out of curiosity, and I was sure I could figure out what Xenophilius Lovegood would have said Remembralls were a load of. I returned to my seat and pushed a steaming cup of tea toward Luna, clutching my own cup to my chest in hopes of getting warm. Christmas was almost here, and the weather was horribly cold. I'd never much liked winter; it was too dark for my liking, and while snow was pretty at first, it got old very quickly. "Are you excited for Christmas, Luna?"

"I always am," she replied, gazing off a bit. "It's always such a lovely time, and everyone gives each other such thoughtful gifts. There are far too many Nargles out, though. It's because of the mistletoe, you know."

"Nargles?" I asked, eyebrows raised, and thus began the most fascinatingly strange conversation of my life.

Just as Luna began to discuss the migration patterns of nargles, there was a knock on the door frame. Luna and I both turned our attention to the doorway, and I cursed internally. Standing at my door was Remus, his smile friendly but his eyes troubled. Luna turned back to me.

"That's what I was supposed to tell you!" she exclaimed, proud of herself for remembering. "Professor Lupin is looking for you."

"Well, he found me," I replied, awkwardly smiling at Remus.

"I certainly did," he said. "Would it be alright if I interrupted you ladies to speak with Professor Fraser privately, Luna?"

"Actually, Luna was just about to tell me about nargle migration patterns," I said, fingers crossing in my lap. Please, Merlin, let him leave it be.

"It's alright! We can finish some other time," Luna said dreamily. She gracefully rose from her seat and smiled at me. "Thanks for the tea and biscuits, Professor."

"Any time, Luna," I replied, trying very hard to not sound like I wanted to smack her for abandoning me. She drifted out of the room, and the door closed behind her, leaving Remus and I alone.

We both just looked at each other for a moment, him obviously waiting for me to say something and me hoping he'd change his mind about talking. I'd been working very hard to avoid him since our last meeting, and my guess was that he'd finally noticed my careful evasion. After what seemed like ages, Remus came further into the room and leaned against the chair Luna had been sitting in before, hands grasping the chair back.

"Would you like to explain to me what's been going on with you?" he asked, his voice calm and confused. I blinked at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" he responded, eyebrow raised skeptically. "You have no idea?"

"Nope. Sorry," I replied, not making eye contact. "Why? Is there something that's been bothering you, Remus?"

"Well, it seems as though you've been avoiding me," he stated. I felt my cheeks color, and he seemed to notice. "So you have been avoiding me!"

"I never said that!" I protested, finally looking up at him. Remus smiled ever so slightly.

"Lottie, you're a horrible liar," he said before becoming serious again. "Really, though, why have you been avoiding me? If I've done something to offend you, please let me know so that I can make things right with us."

"You didn't do anything," I assured him, feeling guilty for making him think so. Remus moved from his spot behind the chair and knelt beside my chair, looking up at me.

"Lottie, please," he plead quietly. "I'd hate to think that we let our friendship be ruined for some reason that I don't even know."

I stood from my chair and moved to the side of my desk, leaning on the weathered wood, using it for support. Remus slowly stood, clearly trying to read me.

"Remus, really, I'd rather we not talk about this," I begged, carefully moving as he started to follow me around the desk. "I promise you, though, that it's nothing you've done."

"Why are you running from me?" he asked, his voice riddled with hurt. I could see that same hurt written on his face, and I felt even worse. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, then regretted it. "No! I mean, I'm not afraid of you, but I'm- I don't really- I'M JUST BEING WEIRD, OK?"

Remus made a sudden move to the left, and I made to go the opposite way. However, he had outsmarted me, and quickly switched to the right. Before I could think to turn back, we crashed into each other, and he grasped me by the arms, holding me in place as I struggled like a petulant child.

"Lottie." I continued struggling, pulling with all my might. Unfortunately, there wasn't much of that. "Lottie." Maybe I could bite him. That would work, right? "Lottie, just hold still!" I ceased my attempt to escape, mildly startled both by Remus' tone of voice and the fact that he had shaken me slightly. I took a breath and let it out slowly before looking him in the eye. "Please. Just talk to me. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you, Remus," I said quietly, pleading with my eyes. He opened his mouth to argue, but I cut him off. "No, Remus. Listen to me. I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you, and I definitely have been avoiding you, but I absolutely cannot tell you why. If I told you, I would never be able to look you in the eye again."

"Did you do something illegal?" Remus asked, now looking concerned. I snorted. "Lottie, please tell me that you didn't sleep with a student."

"WHAT?!" I screeched, so completely taken aback. "Where the hell did that come from? In what world have I done anything to make you think that I'd ever be so inclined as to sleep with a student?"

"I don't know, Lottie!" he shouted back. "I don't know what's going on with you!"

"Stop shouting at me!"

"You shouted first!"

"I-" I began, then paused and lowered my voice. "I shouted because you were being ridiculous."

"You're the one who's being ridiculous," Remus countered with an incredulous laugh. "Just tell me what happened."

"You're sure we can't just forget about it and go back to normal?" I asked quietly, wincing slightly.

"I'm sure. Don't make me ask Severus for veritaserum."

"Fine," I snapped, flushing a bright red. "I, ah...well, you see...remember when I had that cold? Right after you'd been out for a few days? Right. Well. Poppy gave me a potion to help with the cold, and it sort of...I had an odd dream."

"Please tell me you didn't have a dream about shagging Snape," Remus said. I opened my mouth to tell him that he was just being gross now, but an idea popped into my head. A dream about shagging Snape wouldn't make things awkward between Remus and I. Granted, he'd never let me live it down, but it was my best option.

"Yes," I said with certainty. "I had a dream about shagging Snape. More of a nightmare, really, but that's what happened."

"So why have you been avoiding me, then? Because you had an inappropriate dream about Snape?" I held my breath as Remus looked me over, analyzing me. Suddenly, he burst into laughter. "I can't believe that's why you've been avoiding me! Honestly, Lottie!"

"I knew you'd figure it out somehow," I replied, feeling my pulse slowly lower again. "You can always tell what I'm thinking!"

"Not always," he corrected, letting his hands drop from my arms as he took a step back, creating a more comfortable distance between us. "Just most of the time."

"Well, that's still more than enough," I snorted. We were both quiet for a moment before Remus' face started curling into an evil grin. I narrowed my eyes. "Don't-"

"So you had a dream about shagging Snape?"

"I shouldn't have told you!"

"You know, Lottie, you two would make an adorable couple-"

"Remus, I swear-"

"Really, you'd have beautiful children-"

"REMUS!"

* * *

And so things were back to normal with Remus and I, at least as far as Remus was concerned. While I was still blushing and anxious like a second year with a crush on her professor, I was able to swallow my nerves and behave like a normal human being around him. Still, when I went to Christmas shop with Jenny on the first day of the holidays, she could tell immediately.

"You shagged him!" My mouth dropped in shock. She had just walked into the Leaky Cauldron and spotted me, and had a huge grin on her face. Before I could correct her, though, she got closer and amended her statement. "Oh, nevermind. Not yet. Though there's a lot more sexual tension between you two now, yeah? I wonder what caused it. Maybe an inappropriate dream?"

"How in Merlin's name do you do that?" I asked in shock before standing to embrace my best friend. Jenny pulled away and shrugged.

"Do I get details?"

"Of course you don't get details," I hissed, wrinkling my face in disgust. Jenny huffed and sat down, crossing her arms as I followed suit.

"You're such a prude, Fraser," she complained. "Now who are we buying for today?"

"Well, there's Mum and Dad, obviously, and I need to get something for your parents. My Gran would be heartbroken if I forgot to mail her the annual box of tea, and I'd like to get Hagrid something. Are we still picking out our own gifts?"

"Is the sky still blue?"

"Point taken. In that case, you're stopping to get me a really, really big bottle of wine. And I need to get Remus something." Jenny groaned. "What?"

"Will you just tell him how you feel already?" she begged. "It's exhausting just listening to you say his name like that."

"I don't say his name like anything," I argued, feeling the heat rise in my face. Jenny snorted.

"'Oh, Remus,'" she cried, her voice high pitched and breathy as she mocked me. "'You're just so smart and wonderful and sexy and I just want you to shag me senseless!'"

"Lower your voice, you nut," I hissed, seeing the curious looks from a few of the other patrons.

"Oh, fine," she sighed dramatically, as only Jenny could. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "You should bring him to the wedding!"

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "Oh, wait, I know the answer to that. I can't do that, you idiot!"

"Well why not?" Jenny asked impertinently.

"For starters, you don't even know him!" I pointed out, and Jenny brushed it off.

"I don't know half the people coming to the wedding anyway. Besides, what's one more plate?"

"There's also the bit about him being a colleague, not a boyfriend," I added.

"But what other male friends would you invite?"

I opened my mouth to answer only to realize she was right. My options were remarkably limited, and to survive Jenny's in-laws, I would need someone. I groaned.

"Maybe I'll ask him." Jenny opened her mouth to cheer, but I cut her off. "Not as a romantic date, though! As a friend."

"Sure, Lot," she replied with the slightest smirk. "Now let's get shopping."

* * *

**Well, that was anticlimactic, yeah? Looks like things will be drawn out for a while longer. Tune in next time for more of Lottie's nonsense and Remus' unknowing charm!**


	10. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Happy Friday! Or whatever day you're reading this on, I suppose. This is a long-ass chapter, friends, because I didn't really want to split it into two chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"They can't possibly do this!" I seethed, throwing the parchment onto the already messy table of Hagrid's hut. The snow blew around wildly outside, and the fire roared inside. Fang snored loudly from underneath the table, sleepy and content after eating the small napkin full of chicken I'd brought him from the Great Hall. Hagrid blew his nose loudly into a grubby handkerchief, then reached up to pat his eyes.

"Well they can, and they will," he replied, a few tears still escaping. "Malfoy made quite a stink about it, and you know he's got a lotta pull at the Ministry."

"It's not Buckbeak's fault that Draco Malfoy is a spoiled teenage boy who wanted to show up the Boy Who Lived," I exclaimed, and Hagrid chuckled sadly.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "You know how the Ministry is. Anything that isn't a wizard is second class, be it hippogriff or house elf, Muggle or merperson. It's not Buckbeak's fault, but Buckbeak isn't the wizard in this story."

"I hate politics," I muttered, plopping down in the seat across from Hagrid. "You know, maybe if Fudge didn't employ so many former Death Eaters, this wouldn't be such an issue."

"We can only dream," Hagrid responded, tilting a bottle of some unlabelled amber liquor at me. It hadn't been opened yet, and it sparkled in the light. "For Buckbeak?"

"You know, I can't really hold my liquor," I said, but Hagrid seemed absolutely distraught about Buckbeak's potential execution. "But maybe I could have one drink with you. After all, neither of us have any work to do tomorrow morning."

"Atta girl, Lottie," Hagrid said, grabbing a somewhat sketchy looking glass and filling it about halfway with the mystery alcohol. I grabbed it and waited as he filled his own glass before clinking mine against his.

"Cheers," I murmured before bringing the glass to my lips. The drink was warm. It didn't burn like firewhiskey, or even like regular whiskey; it was just warm. It was buttery, but noticeably stronger than butterbeer. It tasted like warm sheets just taken off the line, and like staying up until the early hours of the morning in front of the fireplace. More than anything, though, it felt as though my entire body were being slowly warmed from the middle out.

"Aberforth makes it special for some of his favorite clients," Hagrid answered without me even having to ask. "I've been getting it from him for years."

"This is wonderful," I said happily, taking another sip, this one bigger than the first.

"Just be careful with it. He usually makes it a little stronger for me, see? And with you being so little-"

"I'm fine so far," I cut him off. "Besides, you only poured a little for me. If you're that nervous, I won't even drink the whole glass, alright? I'll have half of what you gave me, and then I'll stop."

"That sounds fair," Hagrid agreed. I raised my glass once more.

"To Buckbeak and his good health."

"To Buckbeak."

* * *

As it turns out, it was probably a good thing that I had listened to Hagrid, seeing as after one quarter of a glass, I was already a little tipsy. I felt like how I imagined Sybil must have felt on a daily basis. I bid Hagrid a swaying farewell and wandered out into the snow. This was by no means the first snow of the year, but it was certainly the most blustery. I felt as though the wind would tip me over before I made it back to the castle, and I struggled to remain upright. I could see a figure in the distance, standing near the entrance of the castle, and I hoped it wouldn't be-

"Snape," I greeted begrudgingly as I finally reached the castle doors.

"Fraser," he sneered in response, giving me a once over. "Have you been drinking?"

"Have you?" I shot back without thinking. Oh, Merlin. Lottie, you idiot. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"With a mass murderer on the prowl, I felt it wise to avoid any sort of, ah, inebriation until it's safe. Best to be on one's guard at times like these, don't you think?"

"I completely agree," I responded. "Which is why I'm heading inside where I know it's safe, rather than staying out here like a lunatic with a death wish."

Before Snape could reply, I was inside, walking as swiftly as my slightly intoxicated body would allow. I was almost to my quarters when a large brown rat ran across my feet, and I let out a shriek. The rat paused to look at me, nose twitching, before scurrying off down the hall.

"Lottie?" I knew who it was without having to look, though I still turned around to see Remus advancing toward me in concern. "Lottie, what happened? Is everything alright?"

"Just a rat," I replied, blushing at how stupid I had been. He must have thought I was being attacked by Sirius Black or something. Remus chuckled.

"You're telling me that the woman who dodged the Whomping Willow to retrieve a student's broken broomstick is afraid of a rat?"

"It was a very big rat," I sniffed. "And it touched me."

"Oh, well, that does sound terrifying," he replied with a smile. He sniffed, and the smile faded slightly. "Were you drinking with Hagrid?"

"Is it really that obvious?" I grumbled.

"You're not really the most subtle woman I know," Remus replied, and I let out a huff.

"It wasn't even half a glass!" I exclaimed, and Remus laughed. "So you've guessed what I was doing out so late. What about you, Professor Lupin? Just out for a casual stroll, were you?"

"As it so happens, I was actually coming to see you," he answered, and I couldn't help but feel delighted. "I had a favor to ask you."

"Ask and it shall be yours," I replied jokingly.

"Would it be alright if we went inside? It's not that I'm asking anything illegal, it's just not something I need all of the portraits gossiping about tomorrow morning."

I answered by pushing open the door to my quarters and walking in, letting Remus follow behind and close the door.

"Can I get anything for you?" I asked, tossing my snow soaked robes over a chair, leaving me in a thick sweater and jeans. "Tea? Hot chocolate?"

"No, thank you," Remus replied, sitting on the small couch in front of the fireplace. I muttered a quick spell to light the fire and sat down next to him.

"What's the favor?"

"Help me with the Boggart one more time?" he asked, and I groaned. "It's for Harry. I'm going to teach him how to make a Patronus."

"Isn't that a bit advanced for him?" I asked, eyebrow raised. "I don't think I learned a Patronus until I was sixteen, and I couldn't create a corporeal one until I was almost eighteen."

"Yes, but there weren't Dementors hanging around Hogwarts when you were Harry's age," Remus pointed out. "I think he would feel more at ease just knowing how to handle them. I'm not saying that I hope he gets a chance to use it, but if he did face a Dementor again, at least he'd know what to do."

"That's very kind of you, Remus," I said softly with a smile. "I'll help you with the stupid Boggart."

"Thank you, L-"

"But can I ask a favor of you, as well?"

"Anything."

"Go to a wedding with me?" Remus blinked, and I continued quickly. "My best friend is getting married at the end of January, and she's insisting that I bring someone with me. I don't have a lot of male friends, so I figured I'd ask you. Really, if you don't want to, it would be perfectly fine."

"I'll go." I looked at him, and he smiled. "Besides, it's a good excuse to get away from Hogwarts for a night."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. Remus paused for a moment, then wrapped his arms around me, as well, holding me in a comfortable embrace. We both pulled away after a moment and exchanged a smile. "Now when did you want to take care of that Boggart?"

"Not until after the New Year," Remus answered. "I just wanted to ask sooner rather than later."

"Good idea," I responded. I glanced at the clock. "It's almost midnight."

"So it is," Remus said. "Which means it's almost Christmas."

"What? No. Christmas is two days from now."

"It's Christmas Eve, Lottie," Remus chuckled, and I gaped at him.

"Are you kidding me? I still have to wrap everybody's gifts! I have to send them all, still! How could I be so absent-minded as to forget what day it is? You need to get out so I can wrap things!"

"I could help," Remus offered. "My wrapping's finished already, you know."

"You can't very well wrap your own gift, Remus," I shot back, pulling him up and pushing him toward the door as he laughed at me. "This isn't funny, Remus! This is very serious!"

"Oh, I believe it," he snickered, purposely moving very slowly and easily resisting my efforts to move him. "Is that the best you can do, Fraser?"

"It's not my fault you're such a fat cow!" I cried, thankful that the brief episode of tipsiness was wearing off. "Come on! Just go!"

"You're such a polite hostess," Remus said sarcastically, and I groaned. The clock started to chime midnight as we finally reached the door. Remus turned around and looked down at me, still grinning. "Ha-"

"Not until I have your gift for you!" I cut him off, placing a hand over his mouth. He chuckled and pulled my hand away, gently holding it in his.

"I was going to say, 'Have a good night,' you nutter," he said, dropping my hand. I blushed slightly.

"You, too, Remus," I replied before waving my hands at him. "Now shoo. I have wrapping to do."

* * *

I loved Christmas. I loved it more than any other day of the year, and that was saying something, seeing as I was the world's most enthusiastic celebrator of holidays. I lived for Christmas. I woke up that morning as excited as any child was to see gifts at the end of her bed, and I was even more excited to find out how others had liked the gifts they'd received from me.

Jenny had sent along the enormous bottle of wine that I'd picked out, and I knew she'd be pleased to be opening the box that contained the beautiful golden shoes we'd found for her to wear to the wedding next month. My parents had sent a thick jumper with the Puddlemere United logo on the front, my team of choice, and a camera "for Jenny's wedding." Hagrid, bless him, had sent a small bottle of the stuff we'd been drinking last night, with a note reminding me not to drink too much at once.

Gifts opened and thank you notes already written, I quickly got ready and was out the door, beaming. Last night's snow had settled into a light drift, and the castle was peacefully quiet from the lack of students. I could already smell the food as I approached the Great Hall, and, as food so often does, it made me giddy. What few students were left for the holidays were at their respective house tables, all chatting happily about their Christmas gifts. I scanned the faculty table for Remus only to come up short. Hagrid was missing, as well. However, I did notice that Minerva, Filius, and Pomona were discussing what seemed to be something quite serious.

"What's going on?" I asked once I reached them, and they turned to me. Minerva looked hesitant to speak, but Pomona just came right out with it.

"Potter's received a mysterious broomstick, and we think it might be from Sirius Black," Pomona explained, and I quirked an eyebrow.

"You think Sirius Black is sending Potter Christmas gifts?" I asked slowly, and the three of them nodded seriously. "You know, if I were trying to kill someone, I'd probably...oh, wait. Actually, that makes sense."

"Of course it does," Filius snapped, then immediately seemed to regret it. "I'm sorry, my dear, that was rude. We've just been trying to figure out how to handle this best."

"How did you even find out about it? I'm sure Harry isn't running around, waving his mysterious broomstick in the air."

"Miss Granger brought it to my attention," Minerva replied. "Smart girl. She was concerned for the very same reason we are."

"Well, have you confiscated it yet?" I asked, and the three professors blinked at me. "You haven't, have you? Well, you might want to start there."

"I suppose you're right," Minerva conceded. "Better we get it before Potter hurts himself somehow."

"Exactly," I said. "And if it proves to be safe, hopefully he can have it back in time for the next Gryffindor Quidditch match."

"Perhaps I should look it over," Filius said. "You know, what with me being the Charms master and all."

"A valiant attempt, Filius, but no," Minerva chuckled. "I'll retrieve the broomstick and have Remus look it over. As a former Gryffindor student, I can count on him not to take longer than necessary or somehow sabotage my Quidditch team."

"Minerva, I would nev-"

"Don't think I couldn't tell that's why you offered!"

"You did seem a little off, Filius."

"Pomona!"

I left the bickering professors to their business as I saw a fresh tray of pastries appear at the opposite end of the table. Happy Christmas, indeed.

* * *

I clutched the impeccably wrapped gift tight to my chest as I knocked on the door to Remus's quarters that evening. I'd spent most of the day with Hagrid, as well as avoiding the wrath of Gryffindor House. One of the students had overheard my suggestion that Minerva confiscate the broom, and I was now considered a traitor, much like Hermione Granger.

The door swung open to reveal Remus, looking fairly pleased to see me. I could smell hot chocolate from inside, and could hear the fire crackling.

"You're early," Remus noted, then jokingly started to close the door.

"No!" I exclaimed, squeezing in with the gift, careful not to muss the wrapping. He chuckled as I glared at him. "Didn't your mother teach you not to close the door on people bearing gifts?"

"No, she taught me not to let strange people into my home," he teased. I half-heartedly punched him in the arm before handing him the gift.

"Happy Christmas, you mean old man," I said warmly, moving to sit on the sofa. Remus followed and set his unopened gift on the coffee table."Oy! I worked hard on that wrapping so you could tear it off!"

"Calm down, Fraser! I'm just getting your gift!" he called over his shoulder, and I grinned. If I was good at anything, it was being annoying. Remus returned with a package wrapped in brown paper and tied off with a string. He sat down and handed it to me sheepishly. "It's not quite as well wrapped as yours."

"Nonsense," I exclaimed, grasping it dramatically. "This wrapping is fit for the Queen of England!"

"Just open it," he chuckled.

"You first!"

"Ladies first."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Remus glared at me and snatched the gift off the coffee table. I watched eagerly as he pulled away the wrapping to find two things. The first was a sizable box of Honeydukes hot chocolate mix, complete with peppermint spoons. Remus grinned at that and set it aside to look at the second gift.

The second one, I'd had some trouble procuring. I'd spent hours in the library, avoiding the uncomfortable presence of Madam Pince and searching through old yearbooks. However, after considerable trouble, I'd been able to find it: a picture of Remus and his school friends from their seventh year, the four of them grinning and laughing at the camera. Remus was so much younger then, and I saw his hands tighten around the frame. He looked up at me, then back down at the frame.

"Lottie, this is…." He was at a loss for words, and chose instead to embrace me. I accepted it gladly. He held me more firmly this time than any time before it, and I could feel all of the words he couldn't quite find.

"I knew you'd get all emotional over the hot chocolate," I whispered, and Remus laughed, pulling away from the hug and shaking his head.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me," he said genuinely, looking again at the photograph. "I haven't seen any of them in, well, twelve years now. I was thinking earlier about how I wanted to spend the holidays with them, and now I can. Thank you, Lottie."

"Happy Christmas, Remus," I replied, smiling warmly at him. He smiled back and handed me my own gift.

"I'm not sure I could possibly beat that," Remus said as I pulled the tie on the gift. "But I think you'll appreciate it."

I tore off the paper and opened the box inside to see a nice bag of coffee beans that smelled absolutely delightful and a worn leather briefcase. However, I could see that something about the briefcase was new. Ah, yes; it had been stamped with "Professor C.J. Fraser," and upon opening, I found that a charm had been cast to make the inside as spacious as any filing cabinet. I looked up and grinned at Remus.

"This is perfect!" I exclaimed, shoving my whole arm inside. "Look at this! I can carry everything around all day without having to run back and forth between classes! You did forget the 'associate' bit, though."

"Think of it as an optimistic gesture," Remus replied, smiling widely. "I'm glad you like it."

"Remus, I love it," I assured him, closing the briefcase and setting it down. "Really, you're too thoughtful. And the coffee will be gone within a week, I promise."

"I expected nothing less," Remus said, and we laughed together. "Now, would you have any idea why I had to take points away from Seamus Finnigan for saying some very nasty, very loud things about you in the Great Hall today?"

"I might have suggested that Minerva confiscate Harry's broom?"

"That would explain it! And now that I think about it, you might deserve what Mr. Finnigan said."

"Remus! It could have been cursed!"

"True," he conceded. "Minerva's bringing it to me to look over in the morning. I hope for Harry's sake that it turns out to be nothing. If Black has resorted to sending cursed items in the mail, Merlin knows what sort of damage he'll do."

"Hopefully he'll be caught soon," I said. Remus frowned slightly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just…." He trailed off, staring at the photograph I'd given him, at the cheery looking boys in the photo. In this particular picture, Remus and Sirius were on either side of James Potter, with Peter Pettigrew standing on a step behind James and pulling faces at the camera. Sirius looked like a friendly boy, almost too friendly, and it was very clear that all of the boys were thick as thieves from the photo alone. Remus looked back at me. "I saw in the Prophet that he'll be given the Dementor's kiss. I know he's not the boy I went to school with anymore, and that he's done terrible things that I can't begin to forgive, but he was my friend once. As much as I want him to be caught, for the safety of Harry and every other student here, I can't help but wonder if my old friend is still in there somewhere, just waiting to be destroyed by the Dementors."

"I understand," I said softly, reaching up to grasp his shoulder. He didn't move away as I gently rubbed his back with my hand. "It's so completely understandable, Remus. You have every right to think like that, but I wouldn't say that to anyone else, yeah? That might make them a little suspicious."

"It doesn't make you suspicious?" Remus asked, turning to look at me, his eyes boring into mine. "There isn't any part of you wondering if I'm working with Sirius Black?"

"Not even a bit," I assured him. "You're a good man, Remus. You were friends with him once, but that doesn't mean you'd help him get into the castle to face your best friends' son. I may not have known you for very long, but I do know you."

"So you do," Remus replied, and we sat quietly for a moment. He looked back up at me. "I'm sorry for ruining the Christmas spirit."

"Don't be!" I exclaimed. "You haven't ruined anything! Besides, Remus, you should know by now that nothing ruins Charlotte Fraser's holiday spirit!"

Remus groaned as I burst into a horribly out of tune rendition of a Muggle Christmas carol that I remember my neighbors singing when I was younger. I laughed as he covered my mouth with his hands in an attempt to silence me.

"Did you just lick my hand?"

"GLORY TO THE NEWBORN KING!"

"For a woman approaching 30, you're remarkably immature!"

"PEACE ON EARTH AND MERCY MILD-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WOMAN-"

"GOD AND SINNERS RECONCILED!"

* * *

**This might be my favorite chapter yet. What do you guys think? Also, reviews are appreciated. Reviews are very appreciated. Perhaps reviews will even be rewarded? Yes, I think that's a good idea. If we reach 25 total reviews by May 16, 2015, I'll write and post a short one shot featuring our heroine at age 11 and the current object of her affections at 17. Child Lottie? Teenage Remus? Possible Marauders? Oh man. Review away!**


	11. The Favor

**I'm just feeling very generous lately, I guess! Just kidding, I'm just really excited about some stuff coming up and I want to publish it because agh I love writing this story.**

* * *

Soon enough, the Boggart-wrangling day was upon us, and I found myself groaning as I made my way to the empty classroom where Remus had sealed off the Boggart for the year. When I got there, Remus was already waiting for me, looking as exhausted as ever. I grinned at him in greeting.

"Well, at least you planned this bout of illness at a good time," I joked. "Now your students won't have to deal with my antics this month."

"Yes, I'm excellent at planning when I'll fall ill," Remus said flatly. "And what do you mean by 'this month?'"

"You get sick about once a month, Remus. Honestly, it's almost like you're a woman, skipping work because of her monthlies," I said, and he snorted, shaking his head. Rather than reply to my teasing, he opened the door, picking up a small trunk that I'd only just noticed. "Wardrobe too big for Harry?"

"I just figured this would be easier to carry and store," Remus replied, setting the trunk on a desk opposite the Boggart's wardrobe and opening it. He paused to push up his sleeves, bunching the cuffs around his elbows. I dared a glance at his forearms and swallowed; Merlin, he was attractive when he wasn't trying to be. I quickly looked back up to his face, watching as he studied the wardrobe and the rest of the room.

"Would you like me to start us off?" I offered, pulling out my wand. Remus shrugged.

"If you'd like," he replied evenly, which I took as a "yes." I tightened the tie on my hair and stepped forward. I took a deep breath and made my plan. It would probably remember the acromantula, but would be prepared for Celestina Warbeck. That being said, I needed something new. Maybe I could have it be squished by a large shoe? Or make it small? Oh, no. I had it.

I unlocked the wardrobe and prepared myself in the moment between the Boggart exiting and seeing me. It came out of the wardrobe, and my breath caught. It didn't remember the acromantula. No, it found something so much worse. Standing before me was my brother,but he wasn't my brother. His joints were at odd angles, his skin was too pale, and the soul was gone from his eyes. Tears welled up in my eyes as he studied me.

"Joey," I murmured, all thoughts of dispelling the Boggart gone. I could hear Remus yelling to me, but it was as though he were a thousand feet away. Joey, or the thing was used to be Joey, cocked it's head. I felt the tears spilling over as it snarled at me. Suddenly, it ran at me, and, not knowing what to do, I was frozen.

Before the Joey Inferius could reach me, though, Remus was in front of me, pushing me back slightly. In a split second, Joey was gone and a full moon was high above us, concealed by clouds. I sank to my knees as Remus took care of the Boggart quickly, locking the trunk as soon as the Boggart was in. By the time he had finished, I was sitting on the floor with my back against a desk, hands covering my face. I felt rather than saw Remus sit next to me, somewhat out of breath from his recent activities. I uncovered my face, but still didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry I was so useless," I muttered. "I wasn't expecting that."

"It's alright, Lottie," Remus said softly, still breathing somewhat heavily. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"It's just," I started, looking at my hands. "When I learned about the Inferi in school, I was terrified, especially since I'd heard that You-Know-Who was using dead Aurors to create them back when he was still, well, a thing. You know, my brother was...he was…."

"I know," Remus said, reaching to squeeze my hand. We sat quietly, Remus still holding my hand comfortably. I wiped away what I hoped was the last of my tears and turned to look at him.

"So the moon, huh? That's what you're afraid of?" I asked, confused. Remus looked away, dropping my hand.

"More so what comes with it."

"So, what is that?" I asked, and Remus didn't answer. "The dark? Crazy pregnant women? Werewolves?"

"Bingo."

"Really?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "I never would have known. You know, they are people, Remus."

"That's not what the law says, or most of the wizarding world," he replied stiffly.

"Yes, well, that's a load of garbage," I said, watching his reactions. "Look, I know you can't help what you're afraid of, but it might help you to remember that while they might get kind of scary once a month, they're people the rest of the time, you know? It's not their fault they are what they are."

"You seem very fervent in that particular belief, Miss Fraser," Remus noted, his voice taking on just the slightest hint of a joking tone. I shrugged.

"I just think the werewolf hysteria is a little ridiculous, don't you, _Mister Lupin_?" I replied, poking him in the side. "I mean, if wizards will associate with the bloody Veela, for Merlin's sake, they should be able to handle werewolves."

"Yes, but werewolves aren't nearly as attractive as Veela are," Remus pointed out, finally looking me in the eye. I could see that he was completely joking around now, and I let out a breath of relief before answering.

"You don't know that. There could be some pretty damn gorgeous werewolves out there. For all you know, there could be unsuspecting women fawning over some gorgeous werewolf guy, slightly excessive body hair and all," I declared, and Remus laughed. I grinned at him. "I'm not sure I've really done much to help you get over your fear in the last, oh, sixty seconds or so, but at least I got you to laugh!"

"You're quite good at that," Remus replied, still smiling. "Thank you, Lottie."

"For what?"

"Being absolutely insane."

"Ah. Yes, well, that is my one and only talent."

* * *

Classes resumed as per usual, and I was back to being horribly stressed 98% of the time. I could see that all of the students were letting the winter blues get to them, but one in particular stuck out. Poor Hermione Granger was left all alone every time I saw her. Her two friends seemed to be avoiding her, and there was a general air of contempt directed at her by her fellow Gryffindors. Of course, she was very study-oriented, and she didn't really show her distress, but I felt that she was more hurt than she'd let on.

After a particularly painful afternoon of covering for Hagrid while he went to deal with paperwork at the Ministry, I made a point of asking Hermione to stay behind after class. I probably should have phrased my request a bit differently, because by the time she reached me, she seemed as though she might melt into a puddle of anxiety and confusion.

"You wanted to see my, Professor?" she asked, holding her chin high despite her obvious distress. "Was I handling the Bowtruckles wrong?"

"No, Miss Granger, you did things perfectly as usual," I assured her, and she seemed to calm down. "I actually asked you to stay because I wanted to know if you were alright."

"Oh?" she asked, paling slightly. "Do I seem not alright?"

"I've just noticed that your friends haven't been very friendly to you as of late," I said. "I know you're a very independent girl, but I'm sure it's been hard. I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything, you can talk to me."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Professor," Hermione responded somewhat awkwardly. She was silent for a moment. "Do you think they'll forgive me?"

"I know they will," I replied. "They're teenage boys. They don't have the attention spans to stay mad for too long." Hermione laughed at that, and I grinned. "They'll come around. And one day they'll realize that you did the smart thing. it's not your fault that women mature faster than men."

"Well, I can't wait for boys my age to be more mature," Hermione replied, dropping her guard somewhat.

"Neither can I," I said with a laugh, and she joined in. "Here's the trick: date an older boy, but not too much older. Just old enough that he can be your equal when it comes to maturity. It'll make life so much easier."

"I'll remember that," Hermione said, blushing over the fact that she was discussing boys with her professor. "Do, um, older boys like smart girls?"

"Smart boys like smart girls," I answered. "Any boy worth his salt will recognize a smart girl is the best kind of girl."

"Thanks for the talk, Professor," Hermione said happily, taking a step back. "But I have to get going. I have two essays due next week that I really need to get started on."

"Any time, Miss Granger," I said, giving a bit of a wave. I grinned as she walked off, a noticeable bounce in her step. Poor girl, only having male friends. Don't get me wrong, male friends are wonderful, but sometimes you just need a girl to talk to. It must've been quite difficult for her at her age, when she was really starting to notice boys. It wouldn't surprise me if I was the first person she'd ever spoken to about boys. She didn't really seem to fit in with the other girls in her year. I thought about Hermione and Lavender Brown giggling over a copy of Witch Weekly and I snorted. That would be the day.

It was a late night in the middle of January when a voice in my room startled me from my brief nap between grading and setting up for the next day. "Lottie!"  
I jolted up, clutching the quilt I'd been using to my chest. I looked anxiously around the room, very aware of my wand on the coffee table in front of me. However, I seemed to be imagining things; there was nobody else in the room. Quite uneasily, I started to lay my head back down on the sofa, very slowly shutting my eyes.

"Lottie, wake up!" I shot up frantically, snatching my wand off the coffee table.

"WHO'S THERE?" I shouted, pointing my wand in all directions. I heard laughter from nearby, but couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Calm down, Lot," the voice said, and it suddenly clicked with me. It was Jenny's voice.

"Where are you, Jen?"

"The fireplace, you dummy," she said. I got up slowly and walked to the fireplace, only to see Jenny's face inside. She grinned at me. "Hello there, gorgeous! You've got a marvelous case of bedhead."

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting visitors in my fireplace," I replied flatly. I let out a yawn. "What are you doing, Jen? Are you crazy? What's going on?"

"I just really needed to talk to you," she replied, now serious. "It's about Will."

"What about him?" I asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"He's been a bit off lately, you know? He's been really stressed out lately, and as soon as he gets home he goes to bed. I'm just worried, you know? Do you think he might be cheating on me or something?"

"Jenny, that man is crazy about you," I assured her sleepily. "He was about ready to propose after the second date. It's more likely that he'd be the next You-Know-Who."

"I didn't think of that! Oh, Merlin, what if-"

"I was joking!" I cried, silencing my friend. "Are you sure you aren't just a little anxious about the wedding? I know it's only a couple weeks from now."

"I'm not-" Jenny started to say, but she must've seen the look on my face, because she changed her tune quickly. "Maybe I am a little anxious. But can you blame me? I'm going to be with Will for the rest of my life. How do I know I'm making the right decision?"

"You don't," I replied. "But he does make you happy, doesn't he? Can you see yourself with anyone else ever? No? That's what I thought. Jen, you never _know_ that a decision is the right one when you're making it, but that doesn't mean you should avoid the decision altogether. Now get your head out of my fireplace and go get into your nice warm bed with your nice warm fiance, alright?"

"Alright," Jenny conceded. "Thanks for dealing with my late night crazy episodes."

"That's what I'm here for," I replied happily. "Goodnight, Jennifer. Enjoy your crazy dreams about shoes and cake toppers."

"Goodnight, Charlotte. Enjoy your even crazier dreams about your hot co-worker."

"Jenny!" She was gone in an instant, and I rolled my eyes. She was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. I gathered up my quilt and looked at the sofa for a moment before deciding to finish the night in my big cozy bed. As I settled in, I thought about what Jenny had said. "Oh, I will. I most certainly will."

* * *

**Okie dokie, so here's the deal. You've been promised a bonus story for reaching 25 reviews by a particular date. That's all fine and dandy. However, I wanted to up the stakes on both sides. In addition to the previously promised reward, I will write another short one shot based on one of the prompts suggested in the the poll on my profile once 50 reviews have been reached. To clarify, if 25 reviews are completed by May 16, 2015, you get the first one shot. When 50 reviews are completed, I will publish a second one shot, the subject of which will be determined via poll. You can definitely review spam. I just need to see the love, guys! You can start voting immediately. Thanks, friends!**


	12. The Wedding

**Oh man. Guys. This is it. The chapter I've just been waiting to publish. I'm so excited. I hope you're excited too. THERE'S SO MUCH EXCITEMENT.**

* * *

Three days before the wedding, I was called upon to substitute for Remus's classes. I was used to doing this by now, seeing as the poor man was out sick more than even the most fragile students I'd met, but I was a bit nervous. I didn't want him to feel like he had to attend the wedding of some complete strangers when he wanted nothing more than to sleep and recover. As I allowed the classes that day work on their group presentations for the following week, I formulated a plan to drop by Remus' quarters with the typical gift of hot chocolate and an offer to let him skip the wedding.

That evening, I stood outside Remus' door, hoping he'd be alright enough for the wedding. It might've been selfish, but I had been so excited to spend the day with him that weekend. Still, I knocked on the door, ready to offer him an out. No answer. I waited, and then knocked again. Perhaps he hadn't heard me? He still didn't answer.

"Remus, it's Lottie," I called in, wondering if he'd just not heard me. Still nothing. Now I was beginning to worry. What if he wasn't answering because something was very wrong? I panicked slightly and knocked again. "Remus, you're scaring me. If you don't want to talk right now, that's fine. Just answer so that I know you're alright!"

He didn't answer, and, in an act of desperation, I pulled out my wand and opened the door. The door swung open to reveal darkness. That was odd. I stepped in, muttering "Lumos" under my breath as I advanced inward. Everything seemed to be in its proper place, though the fire was out. I looked around the living area, not seeing anything. I stopped in front of what I assumed was the door to Remus' bedroom and took in a breath. Merlin, I hoped he'd forgive me for barging in on him if everything turned out to be fine. I slowly counted to three then pushed open the door, only to see...nothing.

I looked around the room once more. Still, no Remus. Well, this was certainly strange. Was Remus just skiving off work and using illness as an excuse? That seemed very unlike him, but I didn't want to bring it to anyone's attention if that were the case. Backing out slowly, I was careful not to disturb anything. Wanting to believe the best of him, I thought maybe I'd just missed him, or he'd gone out to get something he couldn't get in the castle. Still, I thought it would be something to bring up when I next saw him. Maybe I'd send him a note. Yes, a note, though nothing that would give away the fact that I'd broken into his quarters. I'd do that in the morning, perhaps. That would probably be best.

* * *

_Remus,_

_I stopped by last night to check on you, but you must've slept through my knocking. I hope you're not feeling too poorly, but if you are, I just wanted to let you know that you are in no way to feel obligated to attend the wedding with me this weekend. Your health and wellbeing is more important. Besides, I'd rather not have to worry about you fainting all day._

_Let me know what your plan is._

_Get well soon, you delicate flower, you._

_Lottie_

* * *

_Lottie,_

_I will personally hex you into the next millennium if you ever refer to me as a delicate flower again. I appreciate you stopping by, and apologize for not answering. I wasn't entirely there that evening. However, I should be well enough by Saturday to attend the wedding with you. I promise I won't faint until we get back to the castle._

_Yours,_

_Remus_

* * *

I snorted at the reply Remus had sent, reading it over for the third time. _I wasn't entirely there_ is right, you sly thing, you. You weren't there at all! Still, I figured it was best to just let it go for now. If the wedding passed and he still hadn't 'fessed up, I'd start prodding. For now, though, I had other things to worry about.

* * *

I was, in typical Lottie Fraser fashion, running a bit behind when it came to getting ready. Actually, that was an understatement. I was supposed to be at my Portkey in 10 minutes and I wasn't anywhere near ready. I let out a groan of frustration as I smeared my lipstick yet again.

"Bloody Jenny, making me wear bloody makeup to her bloody wedding," I grumbled, fixing it quickly. I had been awake since five that morning, seeing as I was behind on some grading and I'd needed to finalize some things with Jenny and Will's officiant via Floo. It was an incredibly stressful day as the maid of honor, and I hadn't even left for the actual venue.

A knock sounded at the door, and I knew it must be Remus.

"Come in!" I called over my shoulder as I bustled about, looking for my shoes. I heard the door open and close. "I'll be ready in just a moment, then we can head out. It's been a bit crazy today."

"I can see that," Remus noted. I found the second shoe and turned to see him standing just inside the door, his usual work attire swapped out for a slightly more formal suit. He did look exhausted, and I felt bad for thinking badly of him when he wasn't in his room. I moved to sit on the sofa and pull my shoes on, carefully wrapping the shimmering gold ribbon over my calves. Jenny had been obsessed with ballerinas for as long as I could remember, which explained a lot about why I looked like one.

Being one of only three bridesmaids, I had been able to talk Jenny into a far less extreme dress than the full on tutu she had found initially. Instead, I'd ended up in a deep burgundy dress with a tulle skirt that ended just above my knees and laced across my back. The off-the-shoulder collar left my collarbones looking especially prominent, and the only thing covering my shoulders at the moment was my mess of hair that I'd forgotten to put up.

Shoes finally on, I grabbed the hairclip Jenny had gotten me for my birthday and tried to get it in my hair. However, the bridesmaid dress had given me limited motion of my arms, and I struggled to actually gather the hair.

"Need a hand?" Remus asked, and I nodded, handing him the clip. He carefully pulled my hair off my shoulders and twisted it until it was somewhat more contained before sliding the clip in place. I told him the charm to use, and he murmured it quietly while still holding the hair with one hand. His fingers tickled the back of my neck pleasantly, and I felt my ears going red.

"Thank you," I said awkwardly before promptly standing up and grabbing my bag. "Now we have a Portkey to catch!"

"Portkey?" Remus groaned, and I grimaced with him.

"I know, but I've never been to the venue before, so I couldn't very well Apparate us there, unless you fancy being splinched."

"Portkey it is," Remus replied, shuddering at the mention of splinching. He offered me his arm in the goofiest fashion he could manage, being Remus and all. "Shall we?"

"We shall," I replied in a snobby voice, winding my arm through his. We both laughed. "You know, if this wedding gets to be overly uncomfortable, I do have the bottle of liquor Hagrid got me for Christmas."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

The moment we arrived at the venue, I was swept away to help with last minute details, leaving poor Remus alone with the various family members and family friends who had arrived early. I could see Jenny's dad looking him over skeptically, and I knew I'd be answering quite a few questions later in the day. For now, though, there were too many mini catastrophes to deal with to worry about Remus.

After repairing one bridesmaid's shoe, locating the missing best man, and snapping Jenny out of the worst panic attack I'd seen her in ever, I was ready for a nap, but the ceremony was just beginning. I gave Jenny one last tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before I grabbed the arm of Will's brother and followed the other two bridesmaids out, walking carefully as one does in a wedding.

I caught Remus' eye as I made my way down the aisle and winked. The poor man had been stuck sitting next to Jenny's great aunt Dorothy, who was, to put it simply, a bit of a cougar. She was nearly ninety years old, but I could see that she was not so subtly snuggling up to Remus. He looked remarkably uncomfortable, and glared at me as I made a kissy face in his direction. I paused at the altar to give Will a quick hug before turning around to watch Jenny.

She was absolutely stunning. The dress she'd found looked as though it had been made of snowflakes, and the few touches of gold here and there sparkled in the bright winter lighting. She absolutely glowed, and a glance at Will told me that he only saw her in that moment. I felt tears in my eyes as I watched her dad hand her off to Will. This was it. My best friend was officially becoming a married woman.

As per Will and Jenny's request, the actual ceremony was quite brief, concluding with a dramatic kiss accompanied by loud cheers from both families. In a moment, the ceremony space was transformed into a slightly less bright reception space, complete with high tables and chairs surrounding an open dance floor. An old Muggle record player had been found for the occasion, as Will had always had a soft spot for Muggle music. A croony male voice sang about love and eternity and all that nonsense as Will took Jenny's hand and pulled her in for their first dance as husband and wife. Halfway through the song, Will's brother, Emmett, took my hand, and we led the rest of the bridal party onto the dance floor. As the song ended, Emmett's wife took my place, and I was left to finally save Remus.

"You know, I was quite the dancer in my day," I heard Dorothy saying, her fingers walking up Remus' arm.

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Remus replied awkwardly, slowly inching his hand further away. Sensing the need to dispel the older woman, I wrapped my arms around Remus from behind.

"Hello, dear," I greeted, hoping for his own sake he'd follow suit. Though he was startled at first, he seemed to pick up on it rather quickly.

"Why hello there, love," he replied, pulling me around so that I was by his side. He leaned down to kiss me on the cheek, and I flushed. I was enjoying this far more than I should. "You were splendid."

"I do try," I joked, then turned to Dorothy. "Thank you for keeping an eye on him, Auntie. It seems I just can't keep all of the women away from him! I appreciate you keeping watch for me, though."

"Oh, anytime, dear," Dorothy replied, looking somewhat embarrassed. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Charlotte!"

"Yes, well, I am full of surprises," I replied with an awkward chuckle. Before Dorothy could say anymore, I pointed to a random couple on the other side of the room. "Oh, look, Remus! It's Hector and Lavinia! It's been ages since we've seen them, hasn't it?"

"Ages," Remus agreed eagerly. "Thank you for keeping me company, Dottie. It was wonderful meeting you."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Remmy," Dorothy replied flirtily. "Charlotte, if you ever get bored of him, send him my way!"

"I'll be sure to do that," I said as seriously as I could before Remus led me off in the direction of our made up friends. As soon as we were out of earshot, we both burst into laughter.

"Hector and Lavinia?" Remus asked, shaking his head. "That's the best you could do?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Remmy_," I wheezed, wiping a tear from my eye. "It was the best I could do to get you away from ol' _Dottie_."

"Merlin, I'm glad you found me when you did," Remus said, accepting two drinks from a caterer passing through. He handed one to me and we clinked glasses before each taking a sip. "I was worried she'd try to get me alone, and I would've been too polite to escape."

"I always do my best to save damsels in distress," I snickered, and Remus gently shoved me.

"Aren't you worried she'll be off gossipping about your new beau?" Remus questioned as I pulled him through the crowds of Jenny's boisterous family, carefully avoiding the relatives I knew I didn't want to talk to.

"No, she's a forgetful old bat," I replied, unconcerned. "I'll be shocked if she even remembers your name."

"And here I thought I was special," Remus sniffed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, seeing the perfect spot just outside the central reception area. A small fountain outside had been enchanted to stay warm despite the January chill, but most of the guests seemed to prefer the inside. I pulled Remus through the door into the unusually warm air and walked around to the other side of the fountain, where we both sat. "It was a bit too busy in there for my liking."

"I couldn't agree with you more," he replied, taking another drink from his glass. It was already growing dark, as is typical of the winter, and the stars were beginning to peek out. I could see the waning moon as clearly as if it were right in front of me. Maybe it was the champagne or just the general wedding excitement, but I felt like that night was almost like part of a dream.

"I love this song," I said after a while. Remus listened carefully to the Beatles song playing inside, just barely audible from where we were. "My brother loved Muggle music, especially the Beatles. When I was about six or seven, he'd pick me up and we'd dance to 'Something.'"

Without saying anything, Remus set down his drink and stood. I looked at him for a moment, puzzled, before he offered me his hand. I grinned and set my own glass down before accepting his hand, letting him pull me up. He twirled me slightly and I laughed. Remus grinned back at me and pulled me in, his hand falling respectably on my waist as we swayed back and forth.

"You never told me you could dance," I accused, all too conscious of his grasp on my waist and the closeness of his face.

"Did you assume I couldn't?" he asked, eyebrow raised, and I shook my head.

"No, I had a feeling you could," I replied, causing the other eyebrow to raise. "I honestly think you know everything sometimes, Remus. I would've been shocked if you didn't know how to charm a woman by dancing with her."

"So I'm charming you, then?" Remus teased, lowering me into a dip for dramatic effect and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed and he pulled me back up, though I noticed that we were closer now, and his hand hand drifted a bit lower so as to graze my hip.

"It might also just be the booze," I answered, gesturing with my head to my mostly empty glass. "I'm not a hard woman to charm once I have a bit of alcohol in me."

"That sounds an awful lot like a 'yes,'" Remus noted, his grin softening and his hand moving to the small of my back ever so slowly. I moved closer, our chests just barely brushing. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"What if it is?" I asked quietly, eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips and back again. Remus didn't answer, so I continued, moving just a fraction of an inch closer. "What if I've been completely charmed by you since the first day we met?"

With that, the gap between us closed, and his lips met mine in a moment of what felt an awful lot like the release of some pent up tension. I dropped his hand to get both arms around his neck, relishing the feel of this kiss. It was tender and warm, with just the slightest hint of neediness underlying it. I felt like I was flying, and I was sure I'd died and gone to heaven. However, my bliss was cut short by Remus suddenly pulling away, breaking all contact between us.

"I'm so sorry," he spluttered, not meeting my eyes and backing away. "That was completely out of line, and I shouldn't have done that."

"Remus, it's alright," I assured him, moving to reach for him. He dodged me easily.

"No, Lottie, it's not."

"Remus, I wanted you to kiss me!" I exclaimed, all inhibition gone. He didn't respond. "I've wanted you to kiss me for months now, you dummy. Remus, I-"

"Don't say it, Lottie-"

"I care for you!"

"You can't!" Remus said sharply. I stopped moving toward him, the slight smile falling from my face. "You can't care for me, Lottie, not like that, and I can't care for you. There are so many things that would prevent us from being together."

"I'm not asking you to marry me!" I shouted. A few guests inside turned to look at us, and I lowered my voice. "I'm not even asking you to be my boyfriend, Remus. I'm just saying that I have feelings for you, and that kiss makes me think you might have feelings for me. Look, we don't have to declare a public relationship right this moment, or maybe even ever, but don't you think it's worthwhile for us to see where this could go?"

"No," Remus said curtly. He noticed the hurt on my face, and softened his tone. "Lottie, you are an incredible woman, and as lucky as I would be to be able to lay some sort of claim to you, we can't see where this would go. This can't go anywhere. Our careers aside, I'm much too old for you, and I can't ask you to take the risks-"

"Risks?" I asked, cutting him off. Remus' mouth snapped shut, obviously having said more than he meant to. "What risks?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, trying to cover his mistake. "I only meant, you know, risks of our careers."

"Bullshit," I replied. "Does this have something to do with where you were the other night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I went to your room to check on you the other night," I continued, no longer trying to conceal it. "You didn't answer."

"I was sleeping."

"You weren't there." Remus blinked at me. "I was worried when you didn't answer, so I went inside, and you. Weren't. There."

Remus was quiet for a moment, his face turning a shade of purple I'd never seen on him before. I could see him tensing completely, his jaw clenching. I knew immediately that I'd made a mistake, but it was too late now.

"How dare you invade my privacy like that?" he asked in a low voice, almost a growl. "What in the name of Merlin made you think that you had the right to break into my residence?"

"I was worried about you, you prat!" I spat, every nerve in my body tingling. "Where were you, Remus? Off doing risky things? Who knows, maybe that's what you're actually doing every month when you're supposedly 'sick!' What are you doing? Meeting up with your old pal, Sirius?" I knew immediately that I had gone too far, and I regretted it instantly. "Remus, I'm sorry, that was too harsh." He didn't answer, merely picked his jacket up from the fountain and started to put it on, avoiding eye contact with me. "Remus, please talk to me. I was wrong to say that, and I was wrong to snoop, but you have to know it's because I was worried!" He looked at me then looked away, taking a step. I grabbed his arm in desperation. "Please. Just talk to me. Tell me what's going on with you, and I promise, I'll leave you alone."

"Have a nice evening, Lottie. Give the bride and groom my best," Remus replied stiffly, breaking free from me. Before I could say anything more, he was gone, Apparated away. I felt like crying, but I couldn't. I was numb. What had I done?

* * *

**Oh man. Shit hit the fan. Can you see why this was so exciting for me? For a Hufflepuff, I sure do like me some drama. On another note, also posted this evening was the promised one shot involving our hero and heroine circa 1977. It's titled **_**Firecracker**_**, and I think it's cute, but I might be biased. Thank you again for reading the things my brain thinks of!**


	13. Surprises

**I am officially the worst. Guys, it's been like a month. It might've been over a month. I am so sorry. My life got very busy all of a sudden, and my writing got put on the backburner. I am back, though, and I hope to get into a more steady system again! I make no promises, though, as I am still very unusually busy. Again, I apologize for the wait. Without further ado, here's the long awaited chapter 13.**

* * *

It had officially been over two weeks since Remus and I had spoken outside of the necessary work discussions. "Do you need anything for lessons tomorrow?" "No, thank you." "When would you like these papers graded by?" "Tuesday, please." "I can't be in this afternoon; I'm covering for Charity." "Thank you for letting me know." Each exchange was painfully polite, short, and full of underlying tension. I was going mad from not being able to talk about it, but I could tell that Remus was still a bit miffed about me sneaking into his room and accusing him of aiding a mass murderer. I mean, it was understandable, but that didn't mean I couldn't feel a bit bitter, too.

I put myself out there. I told him how I felt. I risked my job for the opportunity to be with him, allowed myself to be completely vulnerable, and he turned me down because he thinks he's _dangerous and old_? Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous, I tell you. He was certainly stronger than he looked, but dangerous was the last word I'd use to describe Remus Lupin. He wouldn't hurt a fly! Even his teaching style indicated that. While some DADA professors chose to focus on the offensive, Remus only taught the defensive, often stressing that a good defense is the best offense.

As for old? Don't make me laugh. Six years is nothing compared to some relationships I've seen. And it wasn't even a full six years, at that! I would've been interested in him if he were sixteen years older than me. I wouldn't say that I loved him, but I felt more strongly about him than I'd ever felt about anyone, and I could tell that he felt something too. If he weren't so stubborn, he'd realize that.

"Stupid Remus," I grumbled as I battled with a small bit of Devil's Snare in the greenhouse, working to set something up for the older students to prepare for their NEWTs. Thankfully, the new plant was too small to do any real damage, but it sure was a pain in the ass as it wound all the way around my forearm. "Lumos maxima!"

The plant shrunk away immediately, allowing me to put the large glass jar over it. I took a moment just to breathe, then turned only to see Minerva standing in the doorway. I jumped slightly and she smirked.

"Not expecting company this early, Charlotte?"

"Considering it's not even sunrise yet, yes, I'm surprised," I shot back, feeling my heartbeat slow after the initial panic. Minerva chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Albus just sent me to let you know he'd like to see you in his office as soon as you've finished setting up for the day. Remus has already been informed that you won't be joining him for his first lesson." My heart dropped into my stomach. Oh, no. This must be about Remus. He must have told Albus. How could he have done this? I had backed off. I hadn't pushed the matter after that night. He was willing to have me sacked to avoid more confrontation? Ridiculous, I tell you. "Charlotte?"

"I'll be finished in twenty minutes or so," I replied quickly, not making eye contact. My mouth was dry, and it felt as though all of the moisture in my body had travelled instead to my palms. Minerva bid me farewell, leaving me to panic on my own.

I panicked as I made my way to the dungeons, not feeling the usual chills coming from the stones around me.

I panicked as I counted bezoars, losing count too many times and eventually just hoping I'd estimated correctly.

I panicked as I walked back up toward Albus' office, bumping into the early rising students as they stumbled toward the Great Hall.

I panicked as I stood at the door of the office, taking shallow breaths and muttering "Peppermint Humbugs," quietly at first, then louder when the door didn't open immediately.

When I reached the interior door, I took a shaky breath in, then blew it out before knocking gently.

"Please come in!" Albus called, sounding pleasantly cheerful. Was he just excited to sack me? I shook my head as if to shake the very notion from my brain and pushed through, confused to see not only Albus, but another woman, this one enormously tall, but still quite beautiful. They both stood, smiling.

"Er, what seems to be the problem, Albus?" I asked awkwardly, glancing back and forth between him and the stranger. The two of them chuckled.

"Oh, no problem at all, dear," he replied, gesturing to the strange woman. "Charlotte, I'd like to introduce you to Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Olympe said, her French accent very pronounced as she extended a large, thin hand toward me. I shook it politely and the two of them returned to their seats. I followed suit, situating myself in a comfortable armchair across from both of them.

"If you don't mind me asking, if there's no problem, why did you need to see me?" I asked, becoming less anxious and more confused. Albus smiled slightly.

"I know you're interested in being a full time professor, Charlotte, and you are certainly more than capable of doing so. However, I sadly can't offer you a full time position at this time. You'd be more than welcome to stay on as assistant professor, but I know it's quite tiring. I asked you here because Olympe is looking for a Healing Arts professor, and I've recommended you."

I gaped at him. "I - uh - pardon?"

"I would like to offer you a position at my school," Olympe cut in, smiling with an elegance only a Beauxbatons witch could possess. "Albus recommended you highly, and your resume indicates that you would be perfect for the position."

"I'm no healer," I said. "I worked in an office until only this year!"

"Yes, but you've shown quite the affinity for it," Albus noted. "You were accepted to the training program at St. Mungo's in your seventh year, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't go," I reminded him. "I chose education!"

"Now you can combine the two," he replied. I sat back in the chair, mind reeling.

"France?" I asked, and they both nodded. "I've only been to France twice in my entire life, and my French is rusty at best. I'm not sure I could teach in French."

"All of our girls are trained in English in addition to French," Olympe said, clearly proud of her curriculum. "If there were times you could not find the French word, most of the girls could understand the English word and help translate."

"I've never lived outside of Scotland," I said, slightly panicked. "And how long would I be there for? One year? Ten years?"

"You would adjust quickly," Olympe promised. "As for the duration of your employment, we would be more than happy to have you for as long as you are available, though we would call your first year a trial year, yes?"

"This is all so much to take in," I murmured, clutching the arms of the chair. I took in a breath, then looked up at Albus and Olympe. "It's a wonderful offer, but I do need time to consider my options. When would you like an answer by?"

"The summer would be nice, oui?" Olympe replied, hiding a small smile. "I do hope you will consider it. We will need all of the faculty help we can find next year, what with- well, we will need an increased faculty. You may forward any communication to me at my school by owl."

"Thank you," I said quietly, still in shock. I bid the Headmaster and Headmistress farewell and stumbled out of the office, slightly dazed.

A teaching position. A full time teaching position. Teaching healing. In France. This was almost too much to take in. Of course I wanted to teach, but could I leave everyone here behind? My family? Jenny? R- I stopped that thought right in its tracks. He couldn't be a factor. I couldn't stay if it was only for him, especially after the events of the wedding. Regardless of what my decision would be, I had quite a lot of thinking to do over the next few months.

* * *

I hadn't been sleeping much. My brain was constantly going those days, and it kept me up into the wee hours of the morning. That particular evening was extremely rough; it was nearly four in the morning and I was still awake, staring at the ceiling, thoughts racing. I was going crazy, or at least getting crazier than usual. Earlier I had burst into tears after a student dropped their quill in class. I thought Filius was going to pass out from sheer discomfort.

"Bloody hell," I grumbled at last, swinging my feet out of bed and pulling a throw blanket over my shoulders. I couldn't just lay here anymore. I was going for a walk.

I shuffled out the door, blanket still over my shoulders and slippers scuffling as I moved. A few of the portraits opened sleepy eyes to see who was disturbing their rest, only to close them again at the sight of me. I could hear Peeves singing some sort of naughty lullaby down another corridor, and wisely chose to turn a corner. However, someone else also seemed to be out and about at this time. I collided with them and fell back onto my backside with a loud "Oof!"

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" I mentally cringed when I heard the slow, irritated drawl. I looked up to see Snape glaring down at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well at the moment, I'm sitting on my ass in a very chilly corridor while my colleague interrogates me."

"Why are you out this late?"

"I'm not a student," I muttered. Snape reached out a hand, and I reluctantly accepted it, allowing him to help me to my feet. "Thank you."

"You never answered my question," he said in response. I let out a breath.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd go for a bit of a walk. Is that alright with you, Officer?"

"Have you tried a potion?" he asked, ignoring my sarcasm. I felt my face flush.

"Ah, no. I didn't really think of that," I admitted sheepishly. Snape's mouth pressed together into a thin line, and I thought it might be his version of a smile.

"I have an extra vial of one."

"And you're just going to give it to me?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing him with distrust.

"If it will get you to stop shuffling about the halls like a drunken troll, then yes," he answered. Before I could respond, he had turned on his heel, and was off. I looked around in confusion, unsure of what to do. "Are you coming?"

We walked mostly in silence to the dungeons, save for the sound of my slippers on the stone floor. Even though I knew I should be grateful, I was uneasy as I followed Snape into the dungeons, leaning against a desk as he unlocked a very large cabinet. He filed through various bottles and jars, deep in focus.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I blurted out, unable to contain it anymore.

"I'm not. I just don't want you ambling about while I do rounds. With your luck, you'd accidentally let Sirius Black into the castle, and I'd rather not have to deal with that tonight."

"Are you sure?" I asked, leaning forward slightly. "There's not even a single unselfish reason for you wanting to help me out?"

"Not even one," he replied, carefully examining one particular container, the liquid inside a deep purple, almost blue. He turned and advanced toward me, pressing the vial into my hand. "One sip at night, fifteen minutes before you want to sleep. More than one sip will have you in a coma."

"You know, I won't tell anyone that you're secretly a very kind man," I teased, unsure of how to take this situation. He grimaced.

"Get out before I change my mind and give you a Draught of Living Death instead."

Well. This certainly wasn't how I'd thought my evening would go. In fact, if you'd said to me that I would one day be poking fun at Severus Snape while he helped me deal with my insomnia, I would have laughed at you. Guess it goes to show you never know.

* * *

I slept straight through the night. I almost slept through the timer I'd set for myself. It was as if I'd closed my eyes and opened them again, though with the added bonus of feeling more refreshed than I had since the wedding. This was amazing. I could sleep without having to listen to my screaming thoughts or see dreams that would only hurt me in the morning.

At breakfast, I bypassed my usual seat to sit beside the moody Potions professor, who exuded irritation as he sipped at a mug of black coffee. He raised an eyebrow at me as I smiled at him. It felt strange, but I pushed through it. Perhaps things would be different now. Perhaps I'd discovered his true self. Perhaps-

"What do you want?" he sighed.

"To thank you for the potion," I replied, trying not to let his attitude sway me. I could crack him. "I slept better than I have in weeks, and I can't think of how to thank you."

"You could leave me alone," he drawled, unamused. I watched him carefully for a moment. "What?"

I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Thank you."

"Stop touching me." I hid a grin and removed my hand, getting up to leave him to his breakfast. I turned to see Remus watching me, his face expressionless. I heart stopped for a moment as we made eye contact, only for him to turn away as if he hadn't seen me at all.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of Remus, but hey, I promise he'll be back soon. I have some fun things planned for future chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Epiphanies

**Thank you all for the many reviews/follows/favorites. It honestly makes me feel so wonderful to know that people actually like what I write. You are all beautiful, wonderful human beings.**

* * *

Later that month, like clockwork, Remus was out ill, leaving me to cover for him on his scheduled rounds for the night. I grumbled as I shuffled out of my office, having been too busy with reading over some Muggle Studies essays to even consider leaving. Freezing rain pounded against the windows, and I shivered as a draft sent chills down my spine. Thank Merlin winter would be over soon. Christmas was wonderful, but once Christmas was over, I was ready for sunshine and warmth to come back.

I was still taking the potion that Snape had given me, and I was back to functioning like a normal human being. Since the evening he'd given me the potion, Snape had continued behaving toward me as usual, with sarcastic remarks and the occasional insult, though I noticed that the animosity didn't seem to have any real power behind it. I couldn't call us friends, but I at least felt as though if I were about to jump off the Astronomy Tower, he would consider stopping me rather than giving me a helpful push.

Luna had been coming around somewhat more often than usual, saying each time she showed up at my office door that she had a feeling I needed company. Hermione Granger had come to see me a couple times, and only once had been about an assignment. Even Neville Longbottom had dropped by, blushing and stammering as he dropped off a plant that he said aided in providing a more restful sleep to those who kept it near their beds. I wasn't entirely sure when I'd become the mother of the misfits, but I couldn't say that I minded it much. In fact, I quite liked it. They were all sweet children, if not a bit odd, and having their presence in my office helped to distract from the loneliness of losing the only friend here that was my own age.

The halls were quiet that evening, as I had expected them to be. I checked near each common room entrance, the dungeons, the classrooms, and the Great Hall, eventually wandering my way up to the astronomy tower.

I braved the freezing rain as I climbed out into the open space, my hair slipping out of the loose tie I'd put it in and whipping about my face. I spat out a chunk that had worked its way into my mouth and fought to hold it out of my face long enough to scan the surrounding area.

Despite the rainclouds, the landscape was illuminated ever so slightly from the full moon that peaked through the darkness. The Dementors still lingered, as they were prone to doing, eerily floating just close enough for me to see but far enough away that they weren't an issue. For how strange the times were, everything seemed normal enough to me. I scanned the grounds once more, ready to head back into the slightly warmer, infinitely dryer castle, only to be startled by a piercing howl.

I could have sworn I'd heard that howl before. I knew it was ridiculous to think like that; it was probably just some wolf from a small pack. There was no way I could have recognized the unique howls of individual wolves. Still, it sounded pained, and I had a vague memory from earlier in the school year of standing before a window and hearing such a cry, and it shook me slightly. How strange that two wolves would be injured near Hogwarts in so short a time; in my days as a student, I'd only ever heard reports of wolves my first year, and even that was only a myth some of the older students used to scare us first years.

As the rain slowed and the clouds parted somewhat, the full moon in all its glory was revealed, contrasting starkly with the dark clouds around it. In that moment, I thought of Remus and the Boggart, and something twisted at my heart. Poor Remus must've been scared to death hearing those howls, what with the full moon and all. He was safe inside though, or wherever it was he actually chose to be when he was "sick." I allowed one last glance at the full moon before heading back in to finish rounds for the night, pushing thoughts of Remus from my mind as I went.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, I was sitting in my office with a stack of exams to look over when a knock on the door frame interrupted my thought process. I glanced up to see Hermione Granger in my doorway, looking somewhat anxious. I held back a sigh and chose instead to smile.

"Hello, Hermione!" I greeted, gesturing for her to sit opposite me at the desk. She obliged and took a seat, knees bouncing slightly. Her hair seemed even bushier than usual, and she still seemed a bit down. "Are your friends still upset with you?"

"No," she answered quickly, then seemed to think better of it. "Well, yes. That's just not what I came to talk to you about."

"Well what seems to be the issue?" I asked, pushing a small dish of peppermint candies her way. She politely refused, and I popped one into my mouth.

"Do you remember the essays that Professor Snape assigned all those months ago when he filled in for Professor Lupin?" she questioned, and I nodded. "Well, I still wrote it, and I've been sort of using it to practice my academic writing skills. I've got to have a good writing sample for when I start applying for jobs in the future, you know? I think I've got it to where I want it, but I was just wondering if you'd look it over as well? It's only about four feet long."

I blinked at her. "You wrote a four foot long essay on werewolves for fun?"

"For practice," Hermione corrected. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"Yes, I'll look it over for you," I said, wiping a tear from my eye as the laughter wound down. I noticed that she looked a bit embarrassed. "Oh! I'm so sorry for laughing! It's just that it's so hard to get some students to write three inches for a grade and you're writing four feet for fun."

"Practice."

"Right. It says a lot about your character, Hermione. A lot of good things." She beamed underneath the praise and reached into her bag to pull out a tightly wound roll of parchment.

"Please don't feel rushed to get it back to me. I know you're very busy."

"I'll get to it as soon as I can," I promised, setting it among the pile of other papers I had to grade. Hermione grinned at me.

"Thanks, Professor."

"You're welcome," I replied. Hermione got up to leave and I called after her. "Please do me a favor and do something fun. Draw a picture. Play a game. Flirt with a boy. Please just do something that isn't in a library."

"But libraries are fun!" she complained. I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Several hours later, I was at my wit's end. I had read too many awful essays about the morality behind the use of amortensia and I thought that I would burst if I had to read another. I tossed the pile to the opposite side of my desk and plopped my head down, squeezing my eyes shut. Come on, Fraser. You can do this. Maybe I just needed a quick break. I reached onto the desk to grab my wand and instead came up with a fistful of tightly rolled parchment. I rolled my head to look at it. Hermione's essay. Well, that was certainly worth a read.

I pushed my head off the desk and pulled my legs up, curling into my armchair. I pulled the string that held the parchment in its flawless roll and let it unwind, marveling at the tiny handwriting. I would more than likely regret this later, but for the moment, I was desperate.

The essay was more well written than papers submitted by seventh year students. Hell, it was more well written than articles I'd read in some of the more scholarly journals. Everything was concise without being clipped, thorough without being redundant. Most of all, though, it was informative.

Of course, I had learned about lycanthropy during my days in school. It was a required part of the curriculum, especially when You-Know-Who was in his heyday and utilizing the werewolves to take down Aurors left and right. Still, there were a lot of things I'd forgotten until I looked over Hermione's essay. Most was simply a review of what I'd already known, but a particular section gave me pause:

_Based on the studies of Healer Kingsbury, a Welsh Healer in possession of a Muggle degree in the study of psychology, it should be noted than many werewolves deal with severe feelings of guilt and a sense of self-loathing, often causing them to sabotage their own relationships due to the belief that they are either not worthy of intimacy or too dangerous to be close with other people. _

This certainly sounded familiar. In fact, a good deal of this sounded familiar. Almost too familiar for comfort. Self-loathing? Numerous scars and injuries? Monthly illnesses? Perhaps...no, that was crazy. Remus couldn't be a….

I was an idiot. An absolute idiot. How on earth could I have been so blind? Honestly, what kind of friend was I to have missed such obvious signs? It was all there. It had all been there. The attitude, the illness, the scars, the Boggart. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

I dropped the parchment and sprung from my seat, snatching my wand. I knocked over my chair and a few dozen papers in the process, but I didn't care. I was too focused on what I'd just come to realize. I all but flew out of my office, the door slamming behind me and my hair falling in my face as I ran through the halls.

I didn't knock when I reached Remus' quarters. Rather, I just opened the door quickly and shot inside, slamming it behind me. Remus had been moving back to bed, it seemed, with a steaming cup of tea. His chest was bared and covered in new scrapes and cuts, and he looked exhausted, as I had expected. He dropped the tea cup and it shattered.

"Lottie, what-"

"I've figured it out," I breathed, eyes boring into his. Remus seemed to catch his breath, and I could tell he was ready to panic. Still, he managed to hide it decently well.

"Figured what out?"

"What sorts of risks you're worried about." Remus paled. "It all makes sense, Remus. I understand now!"

"What do you understand?" he snapped, taking a step toward me. I matched his pace, and we were face to face in moments. "Please, tell me what exactly it is that you understand."

"I understand that you're a werewolf," I said quietly, studying his face. I could see his mind collapsing, almost feel his heart race even though we weren't touching. He looked almost as if his world was caving in around him.

"How?"

"I was doing some reading on the subject," I answered. He didn't need to know that the reading was an essay by one of his students who, being the most clever young witch I'd ever met, more than likely also knew his secret. I watched his jaw tense. "Remus, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not exactly your typical introductory conversation," he muttered. "'Hi, I'm Remus Lupin, and once a month I turn into a monster who would kill you if it could.' That sounds great, Lottie, really."

"We've talked about werewolves before, though!" I exclaimed, taking a step so that there were only inches between us. My voice was rising in volume as I spoke, growing angrier and angrier. "I told you how I felt about werewolves that day, Remus! I told you that werewolves are just people! I was the one who had to tell you that, not the other way around. What on earth possibly made you think you couldn't tell me?"

"I don't know!" he shouted back. "Did you ever think that maybe I just didn't want you to know? That maybe I was content being your normal professor friend who just so happened to get sick very often? Because I was! I would trade one million days of putting you in danger by being your, well, whatever it is you want to call it for a single week of things being the way they were! You were safe and we were only friends and I was still able to convince myself that any romantic feelings I held toward you could be ignored until they eventually went away!"

"You aren't putting me in danger! And besides, even if you are, isn't it my own decision whether or not I want to take that risk? I'm almost thirty years old, Remus. I'm an adult and I can decide what's best for me. And that's you!"

"It's not!" Remus replied, grabbing me by the arms. He shook me gently. "Don't you understand, Lottie? I'm not good for you. I am a poor old werewolf who can't provide you with the things you deserve! I can't give you a beautiful home or an easy marriage or even children, for Merlin's sake. Lottie, you deserve everything and I can't give you that."

"I don't need all of that," I said, both of us quieting down while the conversation remained tense. Remus opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "I don't. If I wanted riches and beautiful houses, I certainly wouldn't choose to be a professor. As for an easy marriage? Those don't exist. And I don't need children. I don't. If I really wanted them someday, I could adopt them. And honestly, Remus, I'm not asking for all of this now! I'm not even sure if I'm asking for it at all. All I want is to be with you. You are everything I need right now, Remus. I care about you. Given the time, I might even love you."

"I could hurt you," he pleaded with me, not sounding nearly as resolved as he had earlier. Still, the fear and disgust was there. "What if something went wrong with one of my transformations and I didn't get away from you in time, or my Wolfsbane potion didn't work as well as it should have? If I hurt you in any way, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Then it's a good thing I'm so organized, isn't it?" I asked, smiling slightly. "I wouldn't let it get to that point, Remus. Please, just give this - whatever it is - a chance."

Remus let go of my arms. One hand fell to my waist while the other slowly slid its way up to my face, his thumb gently stroking my cheek. He looked me in the eye, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I could love you, Charlotte Fraser," he said softly. I stopped breathing. "I could love you, and I'm so afraid of hurting you, but I'm too selfish to keep pushing you away."

"Then don't," I breathed. And just like that, his lips were on mine and his hand was in my hair, tangling in the curly red mess and using it to pull me in even closer. My hands pressed against his bare chest, his skin hot under my palms. This kiss wasn't like the first. It was the release of everything we'd both needed to say and do for Merlin knows how long. It was intense and meaningful in ways that the first wasn't. This kiss was one I knew I'd remember until the very moment that I died.

After what seemed like both ages and milliseconds, Remus pulled away from me, his face still only centimeters from my own. He pulled his hand from my hair and pushed a few strays out of my face, his fingers brushing the skin there with the lightest touch possible. We both just looked at each other for a moment, neither sure what to say. And then, of course, I laughed.

To this day, I still couldn't begin to tell you why I thought laughing was the appropriate response, but laugh, I did. Perhaps I'd just cracked under the emotional stress, or I'd realized how much Jenny was going to tease me for this. Remus joined in, and soon the two of us were full belly laughing and clutching each other for support, wheezing as we struggled to breathe. Tears streamed from my eyes as I pressed my face into Remus' chest, feeling him shake with me.

"You're insane," he murmured against the top of my head finally, kissing the spot there gently.

"Oh hush, you know you love it," I shot back, and he laughed once more.

"I do," he replied. He smiled at me, his voice taking on a slightly teasing quality. "I could love you, you crazy woman."

I laughed at this, pulling away to look at him, grinning broadly.

"I guess I could love you, too. Oh, and Remus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about the Sirius comment. It was out of line, and I would do anything to take it back."

"Let's just forget it ever happened, alright? Now stop talking and let me kiss you again, you nutter."

* * *

**Cheesy? Yes. But do I like it? Yes. If you also liked it, please leave a review for me. If you didn't like it, let me know how I can do better in further chapters! Also, please stop by my profile and vote in the poll to determine which short addition to this story you lovely readers will receive upon reaching 50 reviews. Thank you! Stay tuned for fun future chapters!**


	15. Bedtime Stories

**Oh, God. Hello, friends. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I apologize most sincerely for my absence; as usual, life got in the way of things. However, with my daily routine becoming more, well, routine, I have the time I need to really get back into this story. So, without further ado, here is the long awaited fifteenth chapter.**

* * *

I was walking on clouds. Honestly, it was difficult to contain myself. It had been almost two weeks, and I still felt giddy when I looked at Remus. Honestly, it was amazing that nobody had caught on yet, but still, our secret remained. Remus and I were...something, and that something was ours and ours alone.

Outwardly, nothing had changed. We were together only as frequently as we had been before all of this began, and, to the average person, our friendship was exactly as it had been before. Of course, we'd both become exceptionally skilled at coming up with excuses as to why we were in each other's quarters so late at night. As for my sudden change in mood? Coffee. My excuse was some very exceptional coffee. Thankfully, my addiction was evident enough that this was an acceptable explanation.

On this particular evening, Remus and I were sprawled like teenagers across the sofa in my quarters. Well, I was sprawled. Remus had opted to sit like a normal person as he made progress in his book, and I was draped across his lap, all but purring as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through my hair. The fire crackled, and I couldn't think of a more perfect scenario. That is, until something rather hard abruptly came into contact with my brow bone.

"Shit!" I cursed, sitting up quickly and causing Remus' book to fall to the floor. However, this caused more of an issue, as I managed to smash my head into Remus' nose, causing a rather unpleasant crunching noise and an incredible amount of pain on my part. "Remus, is your nose made of iron? Merlin!"

"Evidently not, since you just broke it," he quipped, clutching his nose with one hand and feeling around for his wand with the other. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment as if to refocus them, then reached for my own wand.

"I've got it, Remus." I climbed atop his lap and used my free hand to steady his chin, holding it firmly as I muttered the charm. His nose crunched one more time and he groaned slightly. I grinned and patted his cheek. "Fixed."

"I could get used to having a personal healer," he chuckled, his hands falling naturally at my waist. I raised an eyebrow.

"If you think my services are free of charge, Mr. Lupin, you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh? And what is your fee, Healer Fraser?" he asked, smiling slightly. I smirked back at him and leaned in, sighing ever so slightly as our lips made contact. I still wasn't completely accustomed to the more physical part of our relationship, but I was certainly a fan of it.

Trying to be sneaky and minx-like, I reached up to undo Remus's tie, pulling slightly. However, being the brilliant woman that I am, I instead managed to tighten it to the point where it was literally choking him. Remus pulled away abruptly, yanking at the fabric and unceremoniously dumping me onto the floor. My bottom hit the ground with a loud thud, and Remus took in an enormous intake of breath as he finally freed himself from the tie. We looked at each other for a moment, me on the floor and him with a face as red as any tomato, before bursting into laughter.

"I guess we just weren't destined to be one of those couples," I remarked, rubbing at my sore bottom. Remus snorted.

"I could've told you that, Lottie. You're far too clumsy for us to be that coup- ouch!"

"It takes two to tango, Lupin!" I hissed, watching as he leaned down to rub the kneecap that I had just smacked. "You are equally as responsible for the comedy that is our intimate life as I am."

"I mean, you are the one who choked me," he noted, wincing at the look I gave him. "Some people enjoy that, though! Some other bloke would've been really into that!"

"I appreciate the effort," I said, gingerly patting his knee. I looked around my quarters from where I sat. "Huh. I can really appreciate how much of a slob I am from this angle. Remus, would you care to join me in appreciating my slobbiness?"

"But of course," he responded dryly, taking a seat next to me on the ground. He easily wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I settled comfortably into the space there. He leaned over to press a kiss to the side of my forehead, and I smiled involuntarily. "You really are a slob, you know."

"One of my many, many charms," I noted, and he chuckled. We were both silent for a minute, comfortable. "Remus?"

"Yes, Lottie?"

"Will you tell me a story?" He laughed quietly, and I felt the vibrations in his chest.

"What kind of story?"

"One about a brave young werewolf and his adventures," I requested with a grin, and Remus sighed. He seemed to think for a moment.

"Alright, Little Lottie, I'll tell you a story. Once there was a young werewolf, who may or may not have been brave, depending on who you asked. His name was-"

"Reginald!" I interjected. Remus shot me an amused look.

"Yes. Reginald. Now, Reginald had a few very good friends. Their names were, ah, Cyrus, Paul, John, and...Lucy. John and Lucy were married, and had just recently given birth to a lively baby boy named Horace. Now, on this particular day, John and Lucy were preparing for the first trip they would make without baby Horace since he had been born; they were off on a brief anniversary trip, and they had enlisted Reginald, Cyrus, and Paul to watch the baby while they were gone.

"'Please don't feed him adult food while we're gone,' Lucy pleaded, handing the baby to Reginald with some difficulty. Reginald took the baby and opened his mouth to speak, but Cyrus cut him off with a grin.'"

"'Come on, Luce, you know adults won't eat Bertie Bott's! It's basically the same thing as that mush you've been giving him. They even have a baby food flavored bean!' Lucy groaned at Cyrus' antics while the men chuckled, used to this sort of nonsense, as they'd been friends for years. After several attempts at a goodbye, John and Lucy finally left the house, leaving the three men alone with tiny baby Horace."

"Now, Reginald had never been left alone with a baby before, nor had Cyrus. Paul had some experience, but seemed incredibly nervous whenever Horace ended up in his hands. Still, the three managed pretty decently. That is, until they were faced with quite a challenge: the dirty nappy."

"'Merlin, Horace,' Cyrus groaned, his nose plugged as Paul held the baby at a distance, a look of disgust on his face. Poor baby Horace was screaming like no other, and the three men were at a loss."

"'Maybe we should Floo Marlene?' Paul suggested loudly over the baby's cries. Reginald shook his head; Marlene had her own children to worry about. 'What about Alice and Frank?'"

"'They're on a mission,' Reginald noted, gingerly taking Horace from his friend. He gagged slightly as the smell hit him. 'We're on our own, lads.'"

"'I'm not equipped for nappy changing,' Cyrus sniffed, backing away slightly."

"'Some godfather you are!' Reginald laughed. Cyrus flushed."

"'Fine. Give him to me!' Reginald chuckled as he handed over the baby. Cyrus looked at the child suspiciously before gently laying him down on the kitchen counter."

"'That's disgusting,' Paul complained."

"'Shut up and hand me the clean nappy, will you?' Armed with several Muggle baby wipes and a fresh white cloth, Cyrus pulled back the diaper. Now, my dear, to put it delicately, Horace had shat up a storm, and the three men were entirely unprepared to deal with the consequences. Paul retreated to the toilet in order to vomit, Cyrus let out a girlish scream, and even brave Reginald felt a bit woozy. Still, Cyrus soldiered on. He attempted to gently slide the shit-filled nappy out from under young Horace's disgusting bum, but Horace wouldn't let the process be that easy. No, young Horace chose to reach his tiny hand into the nappy, suitably coat it in his own filth, and reach up into Cyrus' hair."

"Now, you don't know this, but Cyrus was overly fond of his own hair; he used more charms and products on it than any woman I've met to this day. Imagine his horror when his young godson ran his shit-covered fingers through those well maintained locks. It took everything Reginald had not to laugh out loud at the look of complete and utter defeat on Cyrus' face as he registered what had just happened. He glanced at his friends for a moment before stepping away from the baby and turning on his heel. He disappeared with a pop, and Reginald and Paul exchanged a look of concern."

"Moments later,Cyrus had returned, though he had brought someone back with him. A very bedraggled looking John had been dragged back; his trousers were still undone, if you catch my drift, and he looked very much as though he wanted to murder his friend."

"'Honestly, the three of you couldn't figure this out?' John grumbled, flicking his wand and cleaning up the mess that Cyrus had made. The three other men hung their heads in shame. John opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when he caught sight of Cyrus' hair. 'Hold on. Is that-'"

"'Shit?' Paul supplied, a grin forming on his face."

"'Because it's definitely shit,' Reginald added, barely containing his laughter. John looked between his friends, from Reginald and Paul's looks of glee to the look of absolute murder in Cyrus' eyes, before busting into the heartiest laugh any of them had heard from him in ages.

"'I taught you well, my boy,' John chuckled, hoisting young Horace into the air. Horace, pleased at both the disappearance of his filth and the appearance of his father, gurgled happily, clapping his hands excitedly against his father's head. The friends enjoyed a good laugh over this for months to come, and all was well."

"I liked it," I murmured sleepily, eyes closed as Remus ran a finger gently over my eyebrows, smoothing them down. "Was Reginald ever allowed to babysit again?"

"Only once," Remus replied quietly, launching into another story involving some very unfortunate faeries and a very adventurous young baby. I found myself being lulled gently to sleep by the sound of Remus' voice, steady and soothing, as the fire crackled before us.

* * *

I woke the next morning on my sofa, a quilt pulled up over me and a throw pillow under my head. I blinked once, then twice, then once more for good measure as I took in my surroundings. It was clearly morning, and Remus had left at some point during the night. I stretched out my arms and felt a piece of parchment against my knuckle. I pulled it to me and read.

* * *

_L,_

_Had to leave you without saying goodnight; you were snoring quite terribly and I didn't want to disturb you. I'll be having a lesson with Harry in the morning, but I would love to meet you this evening for supper and perhaps some grading of exams. Romantic, right?_

_Yours,_

_R(eginald)_

* * *

I grinned stupidly at the note. A day to myself? I had no grading to do, as I'd managed to catch up quite a bit recently. I looked around my quarters; maybe I should clean.

Or not.

No, I thought, a much better use of my time would be to visit my mother. It had been ages since I'd seen her, and she was sure to be home at this time. Home, it was.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I don't allow strangers to Floo into my home."

"Mum," I complained, trying to push past her in order to get out of the fireplace. She stopped me.

"Really, though, have we met? You almost look like my daughter, but that would be silly, since she NEVER VISITS ME ANYMORE."

"Mum, come on," I groaned. There was soot in my ear, and i desperately needed to get it out. It was remarkably uncomfortable.

"No, you certainly can't be my daughter," she continued, glancing over me. "My daughter isn't nearly this thin, her hair is much shorter, and she would never show up unannounced after months of not being here."

"I have Honeydukes."

"Welcome home, Lot!"

* * *

"So tell me," Mum started, sipping at her tea. "Anything new and exciting? I do love your letters, but I always feel like they're missing all of the juicy gossip."

We were sitting at the kitchen table, each with our beverage of choice. We always seemed to end up like this, just chatting the day away as if we'd never actually been apart. It was starting to rain outside, and I was so incredibly content.

I thought deeply, wondering if I had missed anything important. While I loved my mother, I wasn't quite ready to tell her all about Remus; I'd fill her in when the time was right. Still, there had to be something….

"I was offered a teaching position," I blurted out suddenly. I had nearly forgotten about that. My mother raised an eyebrow over her teacup. "In France. It would begin in the fall, and I would be teaching healing arts."

"So you're moving to France?"

"I'm not sure yet," I responded, avoiding her gaze as I refilled my coffee. "There are some things to consider."

"Like what?" she pressed. "Lottie, this is an incredible opportunity. Surely they can't offer you anything like that at Hogwarts?"

"They can't, but-"

"But nothing! You'd be ridiculous to pass this up," she sniffed, taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm just not sure I'm willing to make so many changes," I replied uncomfortably. "I mean, France is such a change! I'd be away from you, away from Jenny-"

"Away from your lovely gentleman friend?" I choked on my coffee. "Jenny's Aunt Dottie came for a visit last week and mentioned a rather handsome date for the wedding - you did mention to Jenny how sorry we were that we couldn't be there, right?"

"Yes, Mum, I told her," I assured her. "But it's not like that. Remus-"

"Remus?" she interrupted, excited. "Is this the professor you're so close with?"

"Yes, but Mum, he's only a friend. You know how Dottie is! I had to save him somehow and-"

"Is he why you won't go to France?"

"No, Mum! There are countless reasons. And I haven't even made a decision yet!"

"Well, you know, Lottie-"

"We aren't together-"

"I just thought I raised you smarter than to sacrifice your career for a man," she finished, studying me carefully. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know, Mum, being a Ravenclaw doesn't mean you know everything."

"Your father's tried to tell me that a hundred times," she responded, waving me off. "But, as he often is, he's wrong. You might not want to tell me everything, but I don't need you to! Refill, dear?"

* * *

**So there we have it. After a very, very long hiatus, Lottie's back. As 50 reviews have, indeed, been reached, I'll be posting a short companion piece as soon as I can. I'll try to have the next chapter soon, as well!**


End file.
